Reclaiming Her Life
by DDC2
Summary: Elizabeth returns to Earth after being restored to her human form.
1. Chapters 1 through 5

**Reclaiming Her Life:**

**Spoilers for Ghost in the Machine and Enemy at the Gate. Elizabeth returns to Earth after being restored to her human form. Weir; Sheppard/Weir; Sam/Jack**

**Elizabeth 2.0**

The first thing that penetrated her consciousness was a rhythmic beeping. Concentrating, she placed the sound as a monitor of some sort. That led to her registering the pads on her chest and forehead and an IV in the back of her hand As she gradually became more aware she picked out murmuring, hums from equipment, the squeak of rubber soled shoes. Then the slight vibrations she associated with traveling on a space ship. "OK, ship's infirmary" she thought. "But the last thing I remember was shutting down just beyond the Spacegate. Shutting down, so why the monitors and IV? Am I dreaming? Is this another Replicator trick? Had the entire ordeal been another of Oberoth's mind games?"

The monitors must have noted her gradual return to consciousness. She heard steps approach, then soft voices, one with a distinct Scottish brogue. That finally got her to open her eyes. "Carson? What.., how…"

"Easy there. Welcome back lass. I'm just going to check your vitals."

"Am I me, I mean .. ."

"Human? Well mostly." That earned him a raised eyebrow. He smiled, seeing Elizabeth's familiar, skeptical reaction. "We started with your DNA, added the Ancient gene, then used a combination of Asgard cloning technology and the work you and the others were doing to make human bodies using Replicator nanites." Knowing that last would be hard for her to take he quickly added "The nanites were the best solution to stabilizing the cloned body. Believe me, you don't want to have your body start to shut down like mine did."

A new voice finished the story. "We did use strictly Asgard tech to transfer your consciousness."

"Sam?"

She nodded. "Welcome aboard the General Hammond." Then speaking into her headset "Major, contact Atlantis, tell them it worked and we have Dr. Weir back "

"Your ship?" Sam nodded, smiling. "Needless to say I have a lot of questions."

"I'm sure you do. Let Carson finish checking you out first. Then we'll talk. Bridge conference room, 30 minutes." Sam left as a nurse came over, placing some folded clothes on the end of the bed and a pair of boots on the deck.

- - - - - - - -

Sam was busy on her laptop, typing with one hand and sipping from a mug in the other, when they walked into the conference room. Elizabeth took one breath, smiled and asked "Coffee?" Carson nodded "Just the one cup, mind you. You'll need to be careful about what you eat and drink for a while." They both helped themselves from the carafe at one end of the table and sat on either side of Sam, who began the story.

She explained that she and Carson, Rodney, Radek, Jennifer and Jeannie, had all been working, whenever their normal duties and the inevitable crises and emergencies allowed, on finding the best way to recreate her body and transfer her consciousness to it. Once they'd agreed on the techniques and gained the approval of the Air Force, Homeworld Security and the IOA Sam was given the go ahead to take the Hammond and proceed to the coordinates where Elizabeth and her companions were floating. All of them were beamed into Asgard stasis pods, where the others remained. While Elizabeth's new body was grown, links through her pod downloaded information, everything form mission reports to election results to who won the World Series.

Carson continued, telling her that a week ago they had uploaded her consciousness from the Replicator body to her new "human" one, gradually bringing her out of what was basically an induced coma. He explained that the nanites had been programmed to perform just a few specific tasks - maintain her organs, give her limited self-healing ability, and provide added strength. After much debate they had also decided to program them to allow her to directly interface with computers.

"I argued against it but the Air Force insisted" Carson said, not looking directly at her.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Sam grimaced, now came the hard part. "Pull the tape off the shoulders of your flight suit." Elizabeth did, clearly puzzled at seeing embroidered eagles.

"General O'Neill recommended it, and the President agreed. They were concerned that the IOA would try to force you out of the program, or worse, some self serving politicians or rogue agents would want to lock you up for study. As an Air Force Officer you'll report directly to Homeworld Security, and you can be permanently assigned off world if need be."

She let that sink in, then continued. "Officially you were granted a Direct Commission when you were involved in the Balkans negotiations, then were Inactive Reserve until six years ago when you were recalled to active duty. Your diplomatic expertise was needed but the position was military. It's shaky, a lot of backdated records, a few fake ones to justify the initial commission. But considering they've created a whole new identity for Carson, and Earth backgrounds for Cassie, Vala, Teal'c, Tayla, Ronan, and other aliens, adding a bit to your real existence was simple. Anyway, who's going to question it?"

"Besides my mother? She's going to wonder why I accepted a commission that I never told her about at the time I was still publically advocating significant cuts in military spending." Elizabeth stopped, realizing something. "What has my mother been told?"

"That you were captured by an armed faction as you were returning from a negotiation. You were listed as MIA at first, then Missing, Presumed Killed. Never KIA. Once we reach Earth orbit she'll be told that you've been rescued and will be back in the States shortly."

"So unlike me, you can go home again." Carson grumbled.

"Carson, I'm sorry. When I was on Atlantis John told me what happened with Michael, you were one of the few things we were able to talk about without being awkward."

"Aye, well. I've made the best of it. It's not as if I can't return to Earth, just not parts of Scotland."

Sam resumed her briefing. With the Milky Way relatively peaceful the countries that were aware of the Stargate had agreed to significantly expand Earth's presence in both their home galaxy and Pegasus. A new class of ships, based on Asgard science vessels, was being constructed to serve primarily exploration missions. Luckily the shipyards were miles away from the chair facility and had not been damaged in the Wraith attack.

"Explorer Class, they'll be named after Earth explorers. About half the size of Daedalus, one squadron of F-302s, a small Marine unit, large science compliment." Elizabeth reeled off the stats. "Download?"

Sam nodded. "Among other technical information. You also have the course work from any military classes you might have taken, from OCS through Command and General Staff College, current policies and procedures, even the UCMJ." She slid a folder, marked with the usual security information, toward Elizabeth. "Your Orders, Colonel. After debriefings and leave on Earth you'll be taking command of the Magellan, based out of Atlantis. Your primary mission to contact and attempt to establish relations with those advanced civilizations you mentioned you'd encountered while disembodied. Basically you'll be Earth's Ambassador at Large in this Galaxy. "

"Why do I get the image of Commodore Perry and his Gunboat Diplomacy?" Her remark may have been a bit sarcastic, but Elizabeth was intrigued. It wasn't leading Atlantis but it sure beat a desk at the Pentagon, or anywhere else on Earth for that matter.

With her immediate future somewhat clear Elizabeth turned to that of the other Replicators in stasis elsewhere on the Hammond. They too would be getting "human" bodies, using DNA donated by SGC personnel of similar appearance, but with their nanites limited to maintaining their organs and strengthening their immune systems. In checking coordinates from the Ancient database where no gate connection could be established Daedalus had come across an isolated planet that no longer had a Stargate or Spacegate but supported a human population scattered across two continents, with a late 18th century level of technology. The former Replicators would be established on an abandoned farm that had been purchased on their behalf on the outskirts of one of the larger villages, as migrants from a more rural area

As their meeting broke up, Elizabeth thanked Sam and Carson for their efforts in restoring her. As she was leaving she asked "By the way, wasn't this ship originally going to be the Phoenix?" Sam nodded yes. "I appreciate the irony of being reborn, for lack of a better term, here, considering my original body did basically turn to ashes."

- - - - - - - - -

Over the next week, as the former Replicators received downloads of practical information, from crops to carpentry, cooking to sewing, before their consciousnesses were transferred to their new bodies, Elizabeth caught up on the missing three years, filling in the blanks in the dry data she'd had downloaded. Hearing about Atlantis' sojourn on Earth, she wished she'd been around to have been part of it, to have seen the Golden Gate Bridge from her favorite balcony. Though she didn't regret having missed the battle or the ensuing political bickering before they were allowed to return to the Pegasus Galaxy.

Long talks with Sam and Carson, he sharing his similar experiences, Sam talking about her year running Atlantis and telling her amusing stories about Jack coping with Washington helped her to adjust to being back. So did the "care package" she found in her quarters that first night - back copies of the _Journal of Foreign Affairs_ from Daniel; Athosian tea from Tayla; an assortment of DVDs sent by John and Rodney; hand held electronic solitaire from General O'Neill and several resent best selling books on politics and history from General Landry.

When the other Replicators were ready to be awakened Elizabeth insisted on being planet side with them. She was the one who decided to space them all, even if they wouldn't know it. As far as they were concerned they'd been placed in stasis on Atlantis then woke up in organic bodies in their new home.

Elizabeth paced as Carson and a nurse switched off the stasis pods. Unlike her gradual return to consciousness they would wake up abruptly, all at about the same time. Within a few minutes they were all stirring, sitting up in the pods, looking around, until they all focused on Elizabeth.

"We did it. Or rather Dr. Beckett here and others back on Atlantis did. We are all flesh and blood beings, basically human, able to feel and grow old and, one day hopefully, ascend." Gesturing around the farmyard at the buildings and fields Elizabeth continued. "This is now your home, come and go, interact with those in the nearby village or remain here in isolation, pursuing ascension. The choice is yours."

Lia asked "Elizabeth, why do you say you not us?" Before she could answer another questioned "Do you no longer desire to ascend?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath, collecting her thoughts. "I do hope to ascend some day, many years from now. But I have been given the chance to reclaim my life and I have much I still hope to accomplish. I also have an obligation to my Government, which supported the efforts to make us all organic. I will stay with you for a few days, help you settle in, then I must go. Atlantis personnel will check on you from time to time, and I will visit if you will allow."

**Homecoming:**

A month later Elizabeth was once again pacing, anxious for the Hammond to come out of hyperspace. After leaving the former Replicators they'd stopped at Atlantis for a few days, to drop off Carson and allow Elizabeth to reconnect, or in the case of Kanaan and Torren, finally meet them. She'd marveled at the wall of photos in the conference room; Presidents and Prime Ministers in front of the Gate, surrounded by Atlantis staff, the military personnel in Service Dress or the equivalent, the civilians wearing the hastily designed Expedition Dress Uniform, Navy "blacks" with plain buttons and colored piping on the sleeves in place of rank stripes, their countries' flag pins on their lapels. The central, largest photo was the most impressive, Carson being knighted by the Queen.

She'd spent much of the trip back to Earth adjusting to being Colonel Weir: observing operations, picking up the nuances of commanding a ship; spending time, reluctantly on the firing range and pleasantly working with some Ancient tech; having long talks with Sam, a genuine friendship developing between them. Her pacing stopped as they reverted to real space and she just stared down at Earth. Memories of that view helped her get through the long days of medical tests, briefings and various other meetings that followed.

- - - - - - - - - -

For what must have been the tenth time that afternoon Phyllis Weir put down the book she was reading and went to look out the window on hearing a car door slam. This time she saw what she was waiting for. A black car was pulled up to the curb in front of her Georgetown townhouse, someone in a blue suit leaning into the open rear window. As she opened the door that person turned and Phyllis let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. Ignoring Sedge, who bounded out in front of her, and the young Airman carrying luggage up the walk, she rushed to embrace her daughter.

For several minutes they just stood there, hugging, Phyllis crying, until Sedge's bumping of her leg caused Elizabeth to release her mother and bend to her dog. She held her hand out for Sedge to sniff, wondering what the reaction would be. Sedge sniffed, then licked her hand and gave Elizabeth the look that said "pet me", tail wagging. Not quite as enthusiastic a greeting as some in the past, but Elizabeth was relieved that she obviously smelled enough like her old self that the dog recognized her.

As soon as they got in the house Elizabeth yanked off her tie and her jacket and unbuttoned the top button of her shirt. Her mother chuckled at her actions. "Your father used to do the same thing the minute he walked in the door. "

"I remember. He'd hang his tie and jacket on the banister until he went upstairs to change. Only one of our dogs kept eating his ties, so he started rolling them up in his pocket."

There was an awkward pause, Phyllis looking pointedly at Elizabeth. "I suddenly feel like I'm back in high school and coming home late from a date." Still Phyllis didn't say anything. "I suppose you're wondering about the uniform?'" That got a raised eyebrow.

Elizabeth had been preparing herself for this since that first conversation with Sam. Still she took a moment before answering. She hated lying to her mother, yet her very existence was a lie. "You know I've been working for the Air Force for the last six years. Only it wasn't so much working for as being in. The messy Balkans negotiations I worked on, just after grad school, well, ah, that job came with a commission. I went to reserve status right after they finished, inactive until the President tapped me six years ago. What I've been doing since required I be on active duty."

"And you never told your father and me about this because?"

"Because I was embarrassed that I'd agreed to the commission in the first place, considering my rather vocal skepticism about military spending. I felt like a hypocrite, but the negotiations were important enough that I compromised. I didn't think much about it until the new job, by then so much time had passed, and what I was doing was so highly classified that I couldn't really tell you anything anyway. And, well I'm sorry."

Phyllis reached out and placed her hand on Elizabeth's arm. "I didn't mean to upset you. The last three years, I was just so worried. Then seeing you in that uniform…" She took a deep breath, collecting herself. "Civilian or military, I'm just glad to have you home." Grabbing the smaller of the two suitcases Phyllis started up the stairs, heading for Elizabeth's bedroom.

Elizabeth stopped just inside the door, dropping the suitcase she carried, surprised to see the room basically as she'd left it the last time she'd been home on leave. "I couldn't bring myself to get rid of anything. Or to go through the boxes the Air Force sent." Her voice waivered, she was having trouble holding back the tears. "Why don't you get changed while I check on dinner?"

"OK. I'll be down in a while." Clearly her mother needed some time to herself. Elizabeth plopped on her bed, just taking in the familiar surroundings, until the aromas wafting from the kitchen penetrated and got her moving again.

It was close to a half an hour later when Elizabeth, much more comfortably dressed in jeans, a t-shirt and flip flops, finally joined her mother in the kitchen "Something smells wonderful" she commented, accepting the glass of wine her mother handed her.

"Nothing fancy, just the chicken stew you like so much. You always asked for it when you came home from school or a long assignment."

They spent the rest of the evening talking, avoiding any more serious conversation, instead reminiscing, discussing politics, Phyllis catching Elizabeth up on friends and relatives.

- - - - - - - - -

The next afternoon found them both relaxing in the family room, reviewing the enjoyable day they'd spent, the TV tuned to CNN providing a backdrop to their conversation. While her mother kept her standing Friday hair appointment Elizabeth had gone through her closet and dresser and the boxes of effects the SGC had returned, sorting clothes, shoes, etc into keep, donate and toss, coming to the conclusion that she really needed to do some shopping. And after a leisurely lunch that's just what they did, spending several hours in Macys.

They were debating whether to go out for dinner or order in when the doorbell rang. Elizabeth was pleasantly surprised by the person on the doorstep.

"John!" She started to hug him but was impeded by the garment beg he held folded over his arm.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Indicating the bag, "Special delivery, one Mess Dress Uniform. Sgt. Harriman handed it to me as I was leaving the SGC. You can imagine the look General O'Neill gave me when I showed up in his office with two of these bags and my suitcases." She took the bag, hanging it in the hall closet, before getting her hug.

As with her mother the previous afternoon they were interrupted by Sedge poking her nose between them. John bent to pet the dog, speaking softly. "You must be Sedge. I've heard a lot about you." Sedge licked his hand in response.

"I think you have a new fan" Elizabeth joked

Phyllis, wondering who was at the door, had come out to the hall and Elizabeth introduced her. "Mom, I'd like to you to meet John Sheppard. John, my mother, Phyllis."

They shook hands, exchanged the usual greetings. "Elizabeth, why are we standing in the entryway? John, come in."

"I just came by to drop off Elizabeth's uniform. General O'Neill's driver's waiting, he's trying to find me a hotel. I'd planned on using the apartment the family business keeps here in DC but someone else has it for the weekend."

Phyllis put a stop to that. "Don't be silly, you're welcome to stay here, we have plenty of room." Not giving him a chance to argue she headed down the stoop, calling to the Airman to bring Colonel Sheppard's luggage. John shrugged, he wasn't about to turn down a chance to spend leave with Elizabeth. He just took the bags, telling the driver to let the General know he'd be staying at Colonel Weir's.

"Wonder what he'll make of that."

"Carter's due in tonight. He'll have other things to think about."

Elizabeth showed John to the guest room. As soon as he dropped the bags he yanked at his tie and collar button, causing Elizabeth to chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"I did the exact same thing yesterday."

"I've been in this thing for hours. Give me a flight suit or our field uniforms any day."

"Seems there was a good reason for the service dress today, Colonel" she emphasized the title.

"Yeah, that's why O'Neill called me back early. The promotion list just came out the other day. I think he jumped me over most of the others."

"That sounds like General O'Neill. Anyway, congratulations." She started to leave, then added "You're buying dinner" before continuing out of the room.

When John joined Elizabeth and her mother in the living room Phyllis was setting a tray holding a Champaign bucket, a bottle chilling in it, and glasses on the coffee table. She poured, then held up her glass. "I bought this the day I was informed that Elizabeth had been found, intending to open it when she got home. We never got around to that yesterday. So, welcome home Elizabeth!' John echoed her toast and they all drank. Then Phyllis raised her glass to John "and congratulations on your promotion, Colonel John Sheppard".

After refilling their glasses Elizabeth toasted John. "Here's to proving whoever said you'd never make it past Captain wrong again. And to more promotions in your future."

John was getting uncomfortable with the attention so he asked about dinner. They decided to order in, John promising to take them out another night. While they waited for the delivery Phyllis asked about the uniform John had brought. Elizabeth brought it in from the hall, opening the bag to show her mother, explaining "We're expected at a White House dinner Wednesday, so formal Mess Dress." John added "Lots of the politicians and diplomat types Elizabeth's dealt with before. She can schmooze while I stand there trying not to look bored."

He'd expected a retort to that last comment, so was surprised when Elizabeth just asked "Did Walter give you anything else for me?"

"No, just the garment bag. Something missing?"

"Shoulder boards." Now John got a funny look on his face. "What?"

"I haven't worn mine since before my last promotion."

"So your formal shoulder boards are gold oak leaves. To go with the silver leaves on your shirt?"

"Hey, O'Neill sprang the promotion on me. He had a set of eagles for my coat, that's what counted."

Phyllis was amused by their exchange. "Good thing you decided to show me. I can just imagine if you hadn't realized you had the wrong insignia until Wednesday."

"Maybe we should head over to Andrews tomorrow? I need to schedule some flight time anyway and it'll be easier to do in person. We can hit the Exchange there."

"Sounds like a plan. If we're going to be stuck in meetings for a week I'll need a couple more shirts and some other things."

"Me too. Had to borrow a tie from Lorne, I have no idea what happened to mine." John paused, frowning. "Ah, my brother's invited me to dinner Friday, to meet his fiancé, someplace fancy here in DC. I don't suppose you'd be willing to help me pick out a new suit, etc? You're invited too."

Before Elizabeth had a chance to react to the second hand invitation the doorbell rang, their dinner had arrived. While eating John explained that he'd talked to Dave while he unpacked, letting his brother know where he was staying and how long he'd be in town, Dave immediately including Elizabeth in the dinner invitation. And offering John his box seats for the Nationals game Thursday night since he had a business function he had to attend.

After dinner the three of them took Sedge for her evening walk. Turning into a street several blocks from the Weir house Sedge started pulling on her leash, barking to get the attention of a couple strolling hand in hand ahead of them. The couple stopped and turned, the man bending to pet the dog "Hi there Sedge." Looking up he greeted Phyllis, clearly amused by the puzzled looks John and Elizabeth exchanged. "What, I've lived here for five years, I'm not supposed to know my neighbors?"

"You know my mother, Sir?"

Just then a jogger ran by, calling excuse me as he tried to dodge them. Jack waived the group towards a house in the middle of the block. When they were sitting in the great room, beer and wine at hand, he explained that he'd met Phyllis shortly after being transferred to DC, they'd literally bumped into one another when a car backfiring had spooked Sedge and she was rushing to catch the dog. They tended to walk at the same time in the evenings and he would often accompany her for a few blocks, sometimes in very bad weather showing up to walk Sedge so Phyllis didn't have to go out. It wasn't until after Elizabeth had gone MIA that he learned of the connection. He'd sent Major Davis to deliver the news.

"So you're the General O'Neill Elizabeth's talked about? Small world. I recall you mentioned that this house belonged to your wife."

"I don't think we've been properly introduced. I'm Samantha Carter, Sam, and yes, this is my house, ours now. Dad's first assignment out of Flight School was Andrews. My parents were newlyweds, they managed to scrape together a down payment on this place, it was kind of run down, had been turned into three apartments. They lived in one and rented out the other two, then when Dad was transferred they rented all three. There are always military personnel looking for rentals in the DC area. I even lived in one of the apartments when I was stationed at the Pentagon, 14 years ago now. Much nicer than what I could have afforded on a Captain's pay."

Jack picked up the story. "I was promoted and transferred here not long after "Dad" died. Carter'd inherited the house, one of the apartments was empty, so I moved in. When the other tenants left we renovated the place, made it a one family again."

They didn't stay long, John and Elizabeth not wanting to intrude. Sam had been away for at least two months, after all. They did accept Jack's invitation to dinner the next evening, in spite of Sam's joking that maybe it would rain so Jack wouldn't be able to use the grill.

**I have no idea whether the Service Academies graduations are before or after Memorial Day but for the purposes of this story it's after.**

**Long Weekend:**

The next day Elizabeth and John were on their own, it being Phyllis's Saturday for working at a local center providing basic pro-bono legal assistance, something she'd been doing for years, even while practicing at the firm where she was a partner. That evening she had agreed to attend a party celebrating the graduation from Georgetown of the first child she'd assisted as a guardian ad litem, having kept in touch with her and her new family long after the adoption was finalized.

John picked up a rental car and he and Elizabeth drove out to Andrews. After a quick visit to the Exchange and a longer stop for John to deal with scheduling flight time they headed down the Beltway to the Springfield Mall. John reluctantly tried on several suits then nodded as Elizabeth picked out the right shirt and tie, glad to finally hand over his credit card and be done. Then he dragged her to the multiplex where they caught the latest blockbuster summer movie.

Jack did grill steaks, Sam watching so he didn't burn them. By unspoken agreement their dinner conversation stayed away from serious topics. Jack told some amusing stories involving the various bureaucrats he had to put up with, Sam and John had some Rodney stories and Elizabeth a few embarrassing incidents from her teaching and diplomatic career. And the major one they barely avoided with their uniforms.

That set Jack grumbling about wearing the "monkey suit" and having to work the following week while the other three were on leave, but he cheered up when John invited him to the ball game Thursday. Neither Elizabeth nor Sam was interested so they decided they'd invite Jeanie and Jennifer, who would be spending a few days in DC after the formal dinner, and have a "girls' night", and offer Rodney and Caleb the other seats.

The invitation had prompted Jack to turn the TV to that night's game as he and John discussed sports. Sam and Elizabeth looked at one another, shook their heads and moved to the small formal living room where they could talk.

'I still can't get used to having a professional baseball team in DC." Elizabeth commented. "If you don't mind my asking how come you and General O'Neill are in town this weekend, don't you have a country place?"

"Jack's cabin. Jack pulled ceremonial duties for Memorial Day so we'll take a long weekend next weekend. Tomorrow we plan a typical city Sunday, leisurely morning with fresh bagels and the Sunday papers, maybe go to one of the museums. What about you?"

"Other than doing the Sunday crossword? Not sure if my mother has anything planned, I think John's taking us to dinner to celebrate his promotion. I want to buy my mother a new TV, she's still watching the old set I bought after I moved back home when I started teaching at Georgetown. Might as well spend some of my three years' back pay. John's volunteered to help with that. And I do need to get a dress, and shoes, for Friday, John's brother's invited us out to meet his fiancé, but I think I'll do that Wednesday while John's at Andrews. As I discovered today John doesn't have much patience for clothes shopping, even for himself."

"Want some company?" They decided to make a day of it, shopping, lunch, hair and nails. Then sat talking, emptying a bottle of wine, until Jack and John wandered in when the game ended.

Sunday passed leisurely, with the expected papers and bagels, the most energetic thing they did braving the holiday weekend sale at an electronics store where Elizabeth bought a flat screen TV and new DVD/stereo system, then spent an inordinate amount of time setting them up. Monday morning they accompanied Phyllis to visit her husband's grave, something Elizabeth had managed to avoid since her father's funeral. She found it rather surreal, standing there in a cemetery, alive when technically she'd been dead for more than a year. John didn't say anything, just squeezed her hand, thankful that it wasn't her empty grave they were visiting.

John was watching the flames in the old grill they dragged out of the basement, waiting for the coals to burn down to white, when his cell phone rang. After talking for a while he called to Elizabeth. "Ever been to Annapolis?"

"A class trip in sixth grade. Why?"

"Matt, my best friend from high school's on the phone. He's a Commander in the Navy, teaches at the Academy, wants us to drive over tomorrow, have lunch, give us a tour of the place."

"OK. Why don't we make a day of it, drive down to Ocean City afterwards?" John nodded, resuming his phone call. While they grilled the hot dogs and burgers John explained that he'd lost touch with Matt after they'd graduated, but saw his name in a mailing from their high school and called when he was waiting at the SGC before heading to DC. After several days of telephone tag they'd finally connected. He was looking forward to seeing Matt again, but was glad that Elizabeth would be there, in case things got awkward. "Ah, there's one other thing. He suggested we wear our uniforms."

"Air Force uniforms at the Naval Academy?"

"Since graduation is Friday there are a lot of visitors. Matt said it would be easier if we're in uniform. Short sleeve shirts with open collars, not jackets or ties. We'll just have to bring jeans to change into for later."

- - - - - - - -

They left Washington around 1000 the next day, after the morning rush had ended, pulling into the parking garage near the waterfront in about an hour. Walking to the Academy gate they received some odd looks but proper salutes from the few Cadets that passed. John had called when they left the car so Matt was waiting for them, a woman a head shorter than Elizabeth, his wife Deb, standing next to him. Seeing John's and Elizabeth's eagles Matt snapped a salute, which they returned, then the men each introduced their companions.

Arriving at the Gold's home protocol was dropped, John and Matt trying to catch up on 20 plus years all at once, blurting out "Do you remembers" and "Have you heard froms" and basically ignoring the women. Deb ushered Elizabeth into another room, asking the questions typical for new acquaintances - where did you go to school, likes and dislikes, etc. They found common ground when Elizabeth mentioned she'd taught at Georgetown. Deb had recently gotten tenure at St. John's. Their fields might be completely different, Deb being a biologist, but the ins and outs of academia were the same across disciplines.

Over lunch John and Matt joined in the "getting to know you" talk, John and Elizabeth giving edited versions of how they'd started working together and Matt and Deb admitting they'd met in grad school, doing cross disciplinary work, he in oceanography, she marine biology, drifted apart, then got together for good when they'd run into one another at a local bookstore after both moved to Annapolis. The three academics vied for who had the worst horror story about grad school and the process of writing and defending a thesis.

Once the talk turned to academics John hadn't said anything beyond "pass the salad", though he did smile at some of the stories, and Matt called him on his lack of participation. "What about you, John? Full Colonel you have to have at least a Masters."

"ABD, actually." Seeing Elizabeth's surprised look he added "Not much to do in Antarctica. Even I get bored with movies and working out after a while. With math it's not like I had to do a lot of library research. And before you ask, the only person who knew was Jeannie. "

"You told Rodney's sister but not your CO?"

"It would've shown up in my files if I ever finished. And Jeannie was in the same situation, at the time. She finally finished her dissertation and defended her thesis, successfully, last month."

Matt picked up on the CO reference. "You were John's CO? That must have been awkward. I gather that's not an issue now."

"Ah, we aren't…" "We never…" both started to explain. John nodded for Elizabeth to continue. "We were just close friends. I was taken prisoner three years ago, just rescued last month, and will be going pack to a new posting." Looking at John she admitted "I don't know what will happen now that I'm back."

Seeing how uncomfortable her guests had become Deb turned the conversation and they spoke of less personal matters until she had to excuse herself to leave for an appointment, Matt then gave John and Elizabeth the promised tour, ending at at quiet spot overlooking the Severn. As they were saying goodbye a Cadet came up to the group, stopping a respectful distance away until Matt noticed her. "Excuse me Ma'am, Sirs."

"Cadet Brunello?"

"Commander, excuse my interrupting, Sir, but I was wondering if you know anything about why my orders were changed."

"Aren't you headed to Pearl?"

She shook her head, handing a paper to Gold. "No Sir. New orders, an inter-service posting out of Peterson AFB." Elizabeth and John exchanged glances at that, which Matt noticed. "I thought, seeing you with Air Force Colonels, you might know. I apologize for interrupting."

"Understandable mistake, but I'm afraid not. Colonel Sheppard and I are old friends. Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Weir, this is Cadet Maria Brunello, top 10% of her class, double major in Oceanography and Naval Engineering. From your expressions I gather you have a good idea of what this is about."

They both nodded. "I'll leave you to it then." Matt said goodbye, promising to keep in touch, and departed.

Brunello had come to attention when Gold introduced her. "As you were, Cadet." Elizabeth began as John moved away a bit and pulled out his cell phone. "From your orders it seems you'll be working for Colonel Sheppard. He's verifying it now."

John meanwhile had confirmed with the SGC that soon to be Ensign Brunello had indeed been assigned to Atlantis. He walked back toward the two women, nodding, giving Elizabeth a thumbs up, so she elaborated. "We're part of an international scientific/military expedition. I put in a request for an oceanographer at least four years ago. Looks like you're it."

John continued his call. "Really? That means she'll be able to pilot the Jumpers underwater." A short pause. "Patch me through." Cadet Brunello looked from one Colonel to the other, clearly puzzled, but too disciplined to say anything. Her confusion increased as Sheppard finished his call. "Elizabeth and I need a lift, we have our newest expedition member here and got the OK to show her around." He and Elizabeth led the puzzled Cadet behind some trees as he listened to the person on the other end, gesturing for Elizabeth to take Brunello's hand, then announcing "All clear".

Seconds later the transporter released them in front of one of the Daedalus's observation windows, Elizabeth steadying Maria then turning her to face the window. The Cadet stared, fumbling for words "Ma'am? What…? How…? Where am I?"

John answered, motioning for her to move closer to the window. "We've just been transported aboard the USAF ship Daedalus, in geosynchronous orbit over the US…

"Transported, like on Star Trek?"

"Yeah. As I was saying…"

Elizabeth tuned out the speech, having heard and given it enough times. She turned hearing someone walk into the room, smiling a greeting. "Hello, Stephan."

"Elizabeth, welcome back. And congratulations on your new command." They spoke while John finished the basic orientation.

Less than half an hour after they'd transported out they were back on the Academy grounds. Before they left Elizabeth reminded the still stunned Cadet that what she'd seen and heard was classified. It wasn't until late that night, everything she'd learned keeping her from sleep, that it occurred to Maria how odd it was that two senior officers had bothered to show her what her first assignment entailed. Of course the entire situation was odd, unbelievable really. A month later, immersed in the new personnel orientation at the SGC, she realized that Colonels Sheppard and Weir had barely scratched the surface of what she was now involved in.

As for John and Elizabeth, after stopping at the first gas station they found to change out of their uniforms, they headed across the Bay Bridge to Ocean City. They spent the rest of the day walking the boardwalk, playing some of the games of chance, eating crabs and frozen custard. And if they held hands or smiled for no apparent reason, well as the conversation over lunch had brought up, they weren't CO and 2inC any longer.

**Pomp and Circumstance:**

Wednesday, while John put in his flight time, Elizabeth and Sam met up for a day of shopping and pampering. Just because they had to be in uniform with their hair up didn't mean they couldn't have it professionally styled or their nails manicured. They were having dinner at the White House after all.

Jack's driver pulled up in front of the Weir house promptly at 1800. They were to meet with the President prior to the dinner.

Entering the Oval Office had a different effect on each of them. John, a bit nervous, he'd only been in the White House once before, on a tour with his eighth grade class. In contrast to Jack, who appeared completely relaxed, as he should be given how much time he spent there. Sam wasn't nervous so much as curious; she had been to a few receptions with Jack so being in the White House wasn't a completely novel experience, and she'd spoken to President Hayes a number of times, particularly during and after the Wraith attack, but she'd never actually been in the Oval Office before. Elizabeth's unease was different from the others'; she was remembering the last time she'd been in that Office, the day she found out about, and was put in charge of, the SGC.

President Hayes entered from the terrace shortly after they'd been shown in and they snapped to attention. Saying "At ease" he came up to Elizabeth. "Dr. Weir, it's good to have you back among the living."

"Good to be back, Mr. President."

"That has to be one of the strangest things I've ever said and meant. You are literally back from the dead." Looking at the others he added "But then you've all been dead at least once, haven't you?"

Jack answered for them. "Not sure about Sheppard. Carter and I, several times but not for very long. Daniel on the other hand."

"What about you, Colonel Sheppard?"

"Does flat-lining, being shocked back count, Mr. President?"

Hayes didn't answer, just sat on one of the couches, motioning for them to do likewise, and moved on to the reasons for their being there. "Jack knows some of what I'm about to tell you. General Landry will have briefed your colleagues who will be here tonight. I'm about to announce the creation of the Homeworld Security Agency." Giving the officers time to take that in he continued "Officially it's an outgrowth of NORAD, an amalgam of various operations that are concerned with publically acknowledged threats to the whole planet as opposed to just the US and Canada. Comets and asteroids that could come within striking distance of Earth, weapons proliferation, SETI, global warming, alternate energy, global health concerns, preservation of historic and cultural heritage, you get the idea."

Elizabeth understood immediately. "So if the SGC blows up an enemy ship it can be explained as destroying an asteroid, and while I'm negotiating with aliens I'm officially trying to stop terrorists getting WMDs."

"Essentially, yes."

Sam spoke up. "I assume this will also give us a clear channel to introduce backwards engineered technology for general use."

"Medical devices and treatments as well. The public side will work with the UN, WHO and relief agencies, as well as the CDC, FEMA, Homeland Security, even the military in disaster and epidemic situations."

Hayes let Jack take over then, giving them a top level overview of the structure of the new Agency, how it would interact with the IOA, and most importantly for them what it would mean in terms of keeping their secrets. He concluded "You'll get more detailed briefings next week."

Hayes thanked Jack, then got up, reaching for something on his desk, the four officers standing immediately. The President turned to face Elizabeth, who came to attention.

"Now for the fun part. Colonel Elizabeth Weir, in recognition of your sacrifice on the Replicator homeworld, providing your team time to escape and return to Atlantis with the ZPM necessary to save the City, you are hereby awarded the Silver Star." He pinned the medal to her jacket, adding it to several others hanging there.

Elizabeth was stunned. The Purple Heart she had received was recognition enough for what she'd been through. "Thank you, sir. I just did what I needed to do to save the Expedition."

Hayes next turned to John. "Colonel Sheppard. This is rather late, and there should have been separate acknowledgements. I won't bother reading the citation, but for your skill in piloting Atlantis under less than ideal conditions following the Replicator attack, without which numerous lives would have been lost, and your actions defending Earth during the Wraith attack, you are being awarded the Air Medal," which he pinned to John's jacket. John was so surprised he could barely get out a "Thank you, sir."

Unnoticed by the others Jack had moved to the door. Motioning in the President's aide, and taking something form him, they came up behind Sam as Hayes turned to address her.

"With many of the technologies you and your colleagues have reengineered about to come to public knowledge I need a senior scientist who can be the bridge between the public and classified. I had planned on naming you Chief Scientist for Homeworld Security. However, the head of the National Science Foundation just handed in his resignation, health problems. I will therefore be submitting your name as the new NSF Director, Brigadier General Samantha Carter. Congratulations."

Sam was stunned. She barely reacted as the aide helped her out of her jacket and Jack slipped her new one on. Until she focused on the distinctive braiding on the sleeves and it hit her, Brigadier General. If only her father could have been there. Swallowing, fighting off tears, she managed a "Thank you."

Smiling, Jack was about to administer the oath that goes along with a promotion when Hayes stopped him. "One more thing." He pulled a set of shoulder boards, three stars on each, out of his pocket, handing them to Jack. "I've managed to persuade General O'Neill to delay his retirement once again. He'll be staying on during Homeworld Security's transition to a semi-public Agency. I decided it's about time to promote him to the rank that goes with the job." While the President spoke his aide took Jack's jacket, quickly switching the shoulder boards. "Now, if you will both hold up your right hands and repeat after me. I, state your name,…" The two Generals recited the familiar oath, received congratulations, then left with John and Elizabeth as the President went out the other door.

The four paused before entering the room where cocktails were being served.

"Everyone ready?" Jack asked. With three of them having been promoted and Elizabeth about to meet diplomats and other officials she hadn't seen in years who were bound to be curious about how she'd ended up in the Air Force, he was concerned. At least Sam's and Sheppard's promotions should keep McKay quiet for a while.

Spotting most of the SGC and Atlantis people together at one end of the room Jack steered his companions toward them. Conversations gradually died as they joined the group. Rodney started to say something to Sam, then stopped, openmouthed, as he registered first the stars on her shoulders then the eagles on John's.

Jennifer shook her head, nudged his arm, and congratulated them on their promotions. That broke the ice, everyone adding their congratulations, Rodney finally speaking, even remembering to introduce his sister and brother-in-law to General O'Neill and Caleb to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth excused herself when she saw someone she knew from her diplomat days and was soon swept up in the crowd, not rejoining them until it was time to find their tables for dinner. She sat down gratefully; between the heels she was wearing and the strain of watching what she said to old acquaintances she was exhausted. Taking in her dinner companions she decided they were quite the impressive bunch, Daniel, Rodney and Caleb in tuxes, Jeannie a black evening gown, the rest of them in their formal uniforms with gold and silver and medals, Jennifer and Carolyn, unexpectedly, wearing the Public Health Service's Navy whites, the other six the deep blue of the Air Force.

As they began the first course Elizabeth's curiosity was satisfied when Jeannie asked Jennifer about her uniform. She explained that the non-military medical personnel were technically Public Health Service Officers assigned to Homeworld Security and on occasions such as this were expected to wear uniforms, though it made her uncomfortable. "Not physically, but I feel like an imposter. People look at me, then the stripes on my shoulders, and get this funny look on their face, and I know they're thinking I'm not old enough for the rank."

"Even I get that sometimes" Carolyn interjected. "Especially when people don't recognize the PHS insignia and assume I'm a Navy or Coast Guard Officer. Something I'd hoped not to have to deal with after I came to the SGC from the CDC."

"Look on the bright side, it's at most a few days a year, we get to wear comfortable clothes most of the time."

"Speak for yourself, Mitchell" grumbled O'Neill. "Some of us have to wear ties everyday. Or mostly civilian business clothes now for Carter."

"You're not retiring, are you? I'd assumed you'd be taking command at the SGC when I finally retire." This wasn't part of the briefing Landry had received.

"No, sir. But President Hayes has offered me an appointment in his Administration so I'll be here in DC for a while." Sam smiled, asking her husband "Do you realize that for the first time in five years of marriage we'll actually be living in the same house in the same city?"

"About time." Daniel hadn't meant to say that out loud. Luckily Jack was in too good a mood to call him on it.

Elizabeth deftly turned the conversation, taking pity on Caleb, who'd barely said anything all night, asking his impressions of Washington. That led to stories about places they'd been, favorite sights, parks, museums, things they could talk about in public.

After the main course was cleared the President rose, giving a short speech about the new Homeworld Security Agency. He was then joined by the Canadian Prime Minister, the guest of honor at the dinner, who spoke about Canada's sister Ministry and the significant role of Canadians in the shared mission, then turned the microphone back to Hayes.

"Some of you may have recognized Dr. Elizabeth Weir from her involvement in a number of sensitive treaty negotiations and other diplomatic endeavors. As you can guess from what she's wearing she didn't burn out or go off and write her memoirs. Her Reserve Commission was activated and she has been an integral participant in negotiations and the international relations aspects of HWS for the last six years. Colonel Weir, if you will stand." Elizabeth did so, then resumed her seat as Hayes went on with his speech.

"Many have questioned the value of the Apollo moon missions and our intention to return to the moon, establish a permanent presence there. Is abundant, cheap, clean energy worth it?" That certainly got the room's attention. "In trying to better understand the composition of asteroids to be able to deflect any should they pose a threat to Earth our scientists discovered a previously unknown mineral, which they've named naquadah, in samples brought back from the early moon missions. This mineral has certain properties that make it an ideal basis for electrical generators. All the power for his building is being generated by one, about the size of the microwave oven on your kitchen counter, using just a few ounces of naquadah. Frankly I don't understand how or why it works, but that's what we have the HWS scientists for. General Samantha Carter, then a Major, initially developed naquadah generators and she and Dr. Rodney McKay were instrumental in converting them to practical use." He asked Sam and Rodney to stand, which they did to considerable applause. "General Carter has also been working on plans to send small rockets to attach themselves to asteroids and steer them into controlled crashes on the moon where the naquadah and other useful minerals can be extracted. Given that background you won't be surprised to learn that I will be submitting General Carter's name to the Senate for confirmation as the new National Science Foundation Director." More applause.

"There's one other development I'd like to share with you tonight. How many of you wish your doctors had the sort of scanner used on Star Trek instead of the bulky machines and uncomfortable tests they use now?" Everyone in the room, with the exception of the Atlantis and SGC personnel, raised their hands. "Notice the one table that only had one hand up, he's the husband of one of the scientists. That's because HWS has been testing such a hand held device, a version of which is soon to be released for FDA supervised trials. It's a long way from a tricorder, and initially it will be limited to use in the field by military medics and in disaster situations. Doctors Carolyn Lam and Jennifer Keller, US Public Health Service Officers assigned to HWS, and Dr. Jean Miller, a physicist and engineer based in Vancouver, are the geniuses behind this one." The three women stood to be acknowledged.

Hayes then turned the podium back to the Prime Minister, who asked Rodney and Jeannie to come forward. "I would like to take this opportunity to acknowledge two of my fellow Canadians for their parts in the inventions President Hayes just told you about. Dr. Rodney McKay and Dr. Jean Miller, on behalf of her Majesty the Queen, it is my honor to announce your appointments as Members of the Order of the British Empire. You will be formally inducted along with other new Members by Her Majesty in a ceremony later this year."

The PM shook their hands while they received a round of applause, and a few "Hear Hears" from the Commonwealth citizens in attendance. They were both so stunned they almost missed the significance of the PM's quiet "I'll expect both of you, and Caleb, is it, at the Embassy tomorrow at 10AM, Colonel McKay, Major Miller." They exchanged puzzled glances as they returned to their table but had no chance to talk as they were hugged by their partners, then congratulated by the others.

President Hayes finally concluded the proceedings. "I could go on about other achievements and inventions, but I won't bore you. Suffice to say there are many so be on the lookout for future announcements."

Coffee and dessert were served and people wandered among the tables talking. Many stopped at O'Neill's table to ask questions and offer congratulations. They were all weary when they finally left shortly before midnight.

**Millers' Surprise and Girls' Night**:

_Rodney, Jeannie and Caleb arrived at the Canadian Embassy well before their scheduled meeting. After clearing security they were shown to a conference room, told to help themselves to coffee or tea. While they were waiting an Army Officer, who introduced himself as Colonel Biggs, came in with an aide who set the box he was carrying on one end of the table and left. _

_The PM entered shortly thereafter, greeting Rodney and Jeannie and being introduced to Caleb. Then he got down to the reason they'd been called in. He'd been stunned by the briefing he'd received about the Stargate, Atlantis, the Ancients, everything, when he'd become Prime Minister, shortly after Atlantis had left Earth. This was his first chance to meet any of the Canadians who had the ATA gene, even through gene therapy, and he was eager to see how several Ancient devices worked. _

_Caleb had been invited, his clearance level having been raised after the nanite incident. As he was sitting nearest the box containing the Ancient items he was asked to hand them around. And almost dropped the first one he picked up when it lit up. _

_Everyone just stared at Caleb, not believing what had happened. Finally the PM voiced what they had all been wondering. "You had no idea you have the ATA gene? But, didn't you visit Atlantis when the City was on Earth? Shouldn't someone have realized then?"_

_Jeannie answered for her husband. "Meredith and I were with him the whole time and he didn't touch anything. The City might have registered his presence but we wouldn't have noticed, not with all the people with ATA around." _

_Caleb finally managed to talk, focusing on the first thing that had come to him after his shock. "Madison, does she…?"_

"_Probably. I mean, we think it's dominant but we've never really studied it, the inheritance part. O'Neill and Sheppard and Beckett don't have any kids. Well, O'Neill did, but, anyway no one's parents or siblings have clearance and they couldn't just go around asking to take blood samples from people."_

_Jeannie cut Rodney off before he could go off on a tangent. "Dr. Beckett wasn't even sure whether the gene therapy working for one person would mean it would work on a sibling. That's why he asked me to volunteer the first time I visited Atlantis. It took, but without further study…"_

_The PM nodded, then leaned towards Biggs, who excused himself after a short, whispered conversation. They continued examining the devices, Rodney and Jeannie encouraging Caleb to think it on when one didn't activate automatically, activating a few more difficult ones themselves. By the time Colonel Biggs returned they'd turned everything on and off and shown or at least explained to the PM what each did. _

_Biggs handed the Prime Minister a folder, which he opened to sign something. Then he addressed Caleb. "Dr. Miller. In light of the fact that you possess the ATA gene, I'm granting you a higher clearance level. You'll need to know more about what's out there now that you are to be one of those called upon to operate the Canadian weapons chair, Major Miller."_

"_What?" Rodney, Jeannie and Caleb all asked at the same time. _

"_Dr. McKay, Dr. Mi.. Dr. Jean Miller, as you are aware, in searching for a planet to relocate the former Replicators the Daedalus discovered an Ancient supply depot, long hidden from the Wraith, with ZPMs, drones, several Jumpers and three disassembled weapons chairs. Two of those chairs, with drones, were recently installed here on Earth, one in the Yukon, the other in Siberia. With the original chair finally extracted from the rubble and relocated to a Cold War era missile silo in the US we now have a formidable defense against attacks from space. The only problem is lack of personnel to operate the chairs. As I understand it, unlike most Ancient technology these chairs are difficult for anyone not born with the ATA gene to operate."_

_Rodney explained "That's true, to an extent. We're not sure why but it takes a lot more effort for anyone with the ATA from gene therapy than for someone with the inherited gene. I can operate it, but I've had a lot of practice, first few tries it barely moved."_

"_Thank you, Doctor. Needless to say we have been searching for people with inherited ATA but we're limited to those in the military and civilians with clearance. This is complicated by the fact that, after the near disaster when the Wraith attacked, the member countries have committed to having an operator on call to beam to each chair site around the clock. I really don't know what the situation is with the Russians. The US has identified three or four people. But so far we've only found one Canadian here on Earth. I was seriously considering recalling one of our Atlantis scientists, even if she had to be reassigned to the SGC or Area 51 at least she'd be within transporter range of the chair. Now…"_

"_You want me to be one of the operators of these weapons chairs, whatever they are?"_

- - -

"Poor Caleb, complete information overload. I don't think the whole Air Force Reserve Commission even registered at the time, he just signed where he was told and took the oath with Mer and me. He barely said a word until we'd changed, gone out and were sitting on a bench on the Mall eating the sandwiches we'd pick up on the way. Sorry, I know we weren't supposed to talk business, but I though you'd want to know about this" Jeannie apologized to the other women gathered in Elizabeth's living room as she finished telling them the big news.

Sam, Jeannie and Jennifer had arrived at the Weir townhouse shortly after John left for the ballgame. Sam had offered to move the "girls night" to her house, so they wouldn't disturb Phyllis, or have to watch what they said. But Phyllis had flown up to Boston that morning to attend her fiftieth college reunion the next day, leaving early to spend time with a few close friends "before the craziness" Elizabeth quoted her mother. And this was the perfect way to break in the new entertainment system. Sam did insist on supplying the drinks and dessert.

"That's a lot more than Rodney told me all afternoon. Of course we were at the Zoo so he had to watch what he said." Jennifer broke into a mischievous grin. "Oh, do I have something to get back at him, after all the teasing I got about Commander Keller."

Sam shook her head. "Rodney, basically drafted, after all his cracks about the military. Maybe I should call him on it, next time he calls me Sam?" They all laughed, agreeing.

"Well, we are supposed to get a crash course in military etiquette before the OBE ceremony since we're expected to attend in uniform. Maybe you could help Mer, General?"

"I though we agreed, no ranks tonight. And speaking of ranks, what about you, Jeannie, how do you feel about all this? Material for teasing Rodney is one thing, but you all were in effect drafted."

"Well, it's not like I'm expected to report for active duty, it's more of an honorary thing. If I was ever called up it would be a planetary emergency and chances are I'd be called into the SGC anyway. Caleb's probably going to have more to adjust to, he'll have to put in some time learning to operate the chair, maybe the occasional weekend on duty up there. On top of the whole ATA thing. Funny thing is, Mer would have been the only one with a commission if it hadn't been for Wallace and his nanite fiasco. Caleb wouldn't have had the higher clearance that let him be included in the meeting this morning and I'd still be epileptic. Never thought this would be one of the side effects when Dr. Lam used the treatment you'd found in the Asgard data base."

Jeannie's cell rang just then. She excused herself, answering after checking the display. A short conversation, clearly with her daughter, left Jeannie smiling. "Madison couldn't wait to tell me she got an A on her spelling test." That led to some questions about the girl, favorite books and toys, did she like school.

Jeannie's answer to that last question surprised them. "Too much I think. The school has recommended she skip a grade, go into four in September. Caleb and I are torn, we don't want her to become bored but Mer and I both skipped and it wasn't always easy."

"Tell me about it" Jennifer grumbled. "By the time I graduated from high school I was four years ahead of other kids my age, five years when I started med school since I finished college in three years."

"I didn't skip any grades but I was younger than almost everyone in my class." Sam contributed. "My birthday's the end of December so my parents sent me to a private school for Kindergarten and First Grade so I wouldn't have to wait a year. What about you, Elizabeth?"

"I didn't skip any grades, but I did do mostly AP classes my senior year of high school, so I had enough credits to finish college a semester early and travel, though I came back to graduate with my friends. Grad school I did both programs simultaneously, took a full schedule in the summers, then finished the dissertations while working part time."

"I was back on active duty while writing mine" Sam said. Realizing the others didn't know the background she explained that she'd chosen to become a pilot even though her Academy advisor had encouraged her to go for her PhD, even preparing the paperwork that would have enabled Sam to attend at the Air Force's expense. But she wanted to fly, had dreamed of becoming an astronaut since she was a girl. So she went to flight school and had then flown in action during Desert Storm.

"Then I flunked my first eye exam after I got back. So I went off to Cal Tech, assumed I'd be assigned to Space Command after I finished my degree. Instead I was sent to the Pentagon to try to figure out how to get the Stargate to work. While I was there I had Lazik surgery, so I could have qualified for flight status but I'd found something so much more interesting."

"Is that why you don't wear wings on your uniform?" Elizabeth had wondered about that since she'd first seen Sam in Service Dress at the Change of Command/Promotion ceremony at the SGC.

"I'd stopped wearing the wings when I was pulled from flying. I kept up my private pilot license, and when we started analyzing the Death Gliders and working on the 303s I did get my flight status restored, but I never did start wearing the wings again. I suppose I should now. And we've gotten completely off Jeannie's concern about Madison."

Jeannie assured them that hearing about their varied experiences in school helped her put the issue in perspective. She guessed they'd let Madison skip now, it was only one grade, and deal with the question of further acceleration if and when it came up. And it wasn't her only concern about Madison, not after this morning.

"You're worried about the ATA gene," Jennifer guessed "what having it might mean to Madison?" Jeannie nodded. "Next week, when Rodney and I are visiting, let me take a blood sample, so you'll know. If she does have the gene she'll probably be recruited when she's finished school. On the bright side, at least you and Caleb would know what she's involved in even if everything hasn't been made public by then."

That elicited groans from Elizabeth and Sam. They'd both dealt with the possibility of the Stargate becoming public knowledge and worried about the fallout that would follow disclosure.

Jennifer gave the two older women an odd look. Hoping to forestall that conversation Sam quickly asked Jeannie "Speaking of Madison, do you have any pictures?" Jeannie pulled out her wallet, proudly showing photos of her daughter in dance class and with Caleb.

Sam smiled wistfully, then noticed Elizabeth doing the same thing. "You too?"

"Sometimes. Simon and I talked around the issue, but we basically drifted, never even were formally engaged, let alone planned a family. What about you? You're set here for a couple of years now at a desk job."

"Not sure that's really sunk in yet. I'd pretty much given up the idea of having children, not sure if I even could at this point, with everything I've been through. Jack and I have a lot to talk about this weekend." She looked from Elizabeth to the two younger women. "What about you two?"

After a short, awkward silence Jeannie answered. "Caleb and I had talked about another child, and now that he has tenure plus my salary from the SGC we don't have to worry about the financial end. But I don't know, with the nanites, and now the ATA. Would the baby even really be human?"

That hit close to home for all of them. Jennifer, in doctor mode, responded. "Unfortunately, none of us is completely human anymore. ATA's not the concern, it's been passed on since the Ancients, who were basically human, mingled with early Europeans. Whether your dormant nanites, or Elizabeth's functioning ones, Sam's naquadah and protein marker or whatever Wraith cells I have left would be passed on to our children, we don't know. At the moment it's not an issue for me. Rodney and I only recently moved to shared quarters, we're a long way from even thinking about a family."

Their conversation gradually moved on to more general topics, stories from their schooldays, favorite books and movies, clothes, the sorts of things any group of women might talk about. This being a "girls" night that included a fair amount of teasing and innuendo, from Rodney finally having met his match to trying to pry information out of Sam about just how long she and Jack had really been together, to the fact that John and Elizabeth had the house to themselves all weekend. They laughed, cried at the sad parts of the movies, ate too much, and managed to forget for a while the things they'd seen, the secrets they kept and the burdens they carried. For one night at least they were just "normal".


	2. Chapter 6 A Friday to Remember

**Double Date:**

"Morning, sleepyhead." John greeted a not quite awake Elizabeth as she wandered into the kitchen around 9:30 the next morning.

She leaned against the cabinet next to him, sipping from the mug of coffee he handed her. "Can't remember the last time I slept so late that wasn't in the infirmary or after no sleep during a crisis. How long have you been up?"

"A couple of hours. I've been for a run, picked up some fresh Challah, a loaf of rye and a couple more newspapers." He shooed her to the table where he'd already laid out their breakfast. "How late was everyone here anyway? Sounded like the last scene of _Casablanca_ when I came in around 11."

"We decided we needed something to cheer us up after that so we watched _Bringing Up Baby_." Before John could say anything she added "No one remembered to stop at the DVD rental place so we just raided my mother's stock of classic films. Actually better that way, we could talk without worrying about missing something since we'd all seem them before."

"Sounds like you had a good time, then."

They discussed favorite movies while they finished eating, then moved to the den, with more coffee and the newspapers, handing off sections and occasionally commenting on the articles. Or in the case of those concerning the newly revealed Homeworld Security Agency, on what wasn't, couldn't be, included in the stories, how much the President and General O'Neill hadn't talked about at the news conference the day before.

Well into the side bars where the main article continued Elizabeth's mumbled "small world" got John's attention. "You know anyone at Homeland Security?"

"Nancy Sheppard, Director of something or other, she's my ex-wife. Why?"

"Looks like she's been appointed as the Homeland Security liaison to Homeworld Security." Elizabeth read the short bio out loud.

"That's her. This could be awkward. Guess I better give O'Neill a heads up, see if I can talk to her before the briefing for all the new liaisons on Monday."

Elizabeth agreed and suggested he call Paul Davis, let him inform O'Neill and arrange the schedules.

They settled back to reading, enjoying the quiet companionship. Until John's loud "about time" when he noticed something in the _Air Force Times_ startled Elizabeth. "Lorne's on the latest Promotion List!" She agreed it was about time, well overdue in fact. Lorne had been a Major long enough that in any other posting he'd have come up against "up or out" by now. "Tell him congratulations from me when you let him know."

The coffee was long gone, the papers read and Elizabeth had just filled in the last boxes on her second crossword when John caught her eye. "This is nice, no responsibilities, no one trying to kill us, no place we have to be, just you and me. I could get used to this."

"You'd be climbing the walls after a couple of weeks. So would I for that matter. But it is a nice break."

Stretching she got up, putting the DVD boxes from the night before back on the rack, picking up the mostly empty bowls of nuts and candy and a wine glass that hadn't been cleared away, generally straightening from the night before, grumbling about needing to vacuum as she headed to the kitchen. John picked up the coffee things and followed. She'd set the bowls and glass on the counter with the breakfast dishes, opened the dishwasher to load and realized it hadn't been emptied. "This is one part of being home I never missed, the cleaning up."

John nodded, he felt the same way. "That why your place in Colorado Springs was a bit of a mess?" At Elizabeth's questioning look he explained that Carson had told him and Rodney about the state of her apartment when they were all concerned about her.

Elizabeth grimaced. "Not one of my better periods. And I blame the sloppy housekeeping on depression. I may not like cleaning up but I do it, or I hire someone to."

John volunteered to vacuum while Elizabeth put things away, since he really didn't know where most of the stuff belonged. "Of course if this had been a guy's night all you'd need to put away would be the bowls you'd dumped the chips and popcorn in. No dishes or glasses, just pizza on paper plates and beer out of the bottle." Just managing to dodge the dish towel Elizabeth snapped at him he made a quick exit, the sound of the vacuum soon filling the house.

By the time they'd dressed, walked Sedge, had lunch and made their way to the National Museum of American History it was nearly 2:00. They spent a couple of hours wandering the museum, admiring the new display for the _Star Spangled Banner_ flag, dodging a crowd of tourists gawking at the First Lady's Inaugural gowns, lingering in the entertainment exhibits, exchanging memories of visits there as children, basically behaving like a normal couple enjoying a favorite museum.

While they were getting ready to meet Dave and his fiancé Elizabeth even commented on normal being the theme for the day, lounging around the house all morning, playing tourist, going on what was essentially a double date. Actually admitting this was in fact a date was a big step for them. They'd picked up their friendship as if the last three years had never happened. But there'd always been a deeper connection, never acknowledged. Now, spending time together, away from the demands of their jobs and the constant danger, no longer CO and Second in Command, their relationship was changing even if neither was quite ready to admit it.

They were about 15 minutes late arriving at the restaurant, their cab having been caught in even worse than usual traffic. But Dave and Serena had only just arrived themselves, an accident on the Beltway slowing traffic from Maryland. Their mutual grumbling about the Beltway and other woes that came with living in the DC area took them through their first drinks. They segued to the getting to know you conversations over appetizers, leaving the big questions, how and when Dave and Serena met and when were they getting married, for the main course.

Dave looked at John as he began the story. "Dad dying so suddenly, our conversation after the funeral, it all got me thinking. I didn't really have a life outside of work, to the point that I hardly even golfed anymore and I couldn't remember the last time I'd taken a vacation. So I took a break, went down to Myrtle Beach, golfed a different course every day for two weeks, and did a lot of thinking. When I got back I made a point of leaving the office by 6 most nights, actually started using the Capitols and Nationals and Kennedy Center season tickets. I started reorganizing the business, decentralizing operations so individual executives had more autonomy. I finally admitted that Sheppard Industries had gotten too big to continue as a privately held corporation. So once everything was running smoothly in the new structure we put together an IPO."

John was startled; their father had been adamant about keeping the business family run. He didn't even know where to start with his questions. Dave picked up on this and explained that he hadn't said anything the last time John was home because he was just starting to think about the changes. It wasn't as if he was retiring, just resigning as CEO; he'd still own a significant amount of stock and continue as Chairman. Plus run the Advanced R&D Division, which would be spun off as a separate, family owned corporation.

"The R&D operation never really fit with the rest of Sheppard Industries, it just came with the last big acquisition Dad made. I've been intrigued by a lot of what they come up with and want to concentrate on building that business, working with DARPA, NASA, the NSF." Dave paused, took a sip of wine.

"Sorry, I am getting to Serena, just needed to give you the background. Anyway, I'd decided to use the bulk of the proceeds from the sale for philanthropic purposes, some general donations, but I wanted to concentrate on education. Not just tutors and tuition assistance, but long term, identifying kids with potential, encouraging them to think of college, particularly those who show an aptitude for science and engineering, even set up a summer internship program at a couple of our sites. Serena is the Director of the Greater Washington Education Foundation."

Serena jumped in "Dave came in one day to discuss his charitable plans, whether to set up a separate Foundation or partner with ours. We just clicked, started spending all our free time together. And a lot of our working time too getting the reorganized Sheppard Education Opens Doors Foundation, otherwise know as the S_chool is Cool Foundation_, set up."

"Last month, we were meeting with the lawyers to finalize things and the subject of updating my will came up, who would inherit what wasn't going to the Foundation? I just looked at Serena, said my wife? she said yes, and here we are."

Elizabeth finally asked the burning question "So when's the wedding?"

Serena smiled at Dave then answered "Next Saturday."

Not wanting John to get the wrong idea Dave quickly explained that they'd been planning on getting married in August, hoping that John could get leave then. But since he was here now, and they were only inviting close family and a few good friends, maybe 25 people total, they'd decided to move the date up. Then Dave gave John the biggest surprise of the evening, asking him to be Best Man, something neither would have thought possible two years before.

They discussed the wedding over coffee and dessert and during the ride to a club Serena recommended. John and Elizabeth would drive out to the Sheppard estate after work on Friday, the rehearsal starting whenever they arrived, returning to DC Sunday morning in time for John to head back to Colorado. The only sticking point was, of all things, what John would wear. For a 6 PM wedding Serena assumed John would rent a tux. John suggested the dark suit he had on with a more formal shirt and tie. They finally compromised on his Mess Dress. Elizabeth teased him about doing anything to avoid shopping, declaring that she certainly wouldn't be in uniform that night. She'd actually seen the perfect dinner suit when she was shopping with Sam, she'd go back and buy it on Sunday.

It was clear on entering the club that Dave and Serena were regulars. As soon as they entered they were ushered to a table away from the dance floor with a good view of the band stand. They hadn't even sat down when a woman about Serena's age rushed over and caught her in a bear hug. After giving Dave an almost equally enthusiastic greeting she turned her attention to the other couple "So, Rena, introductions?"

"Chris, meet John and Elizabeth. John's Dave's brother. John, Elizabeth this is Christine." Noticing the man who'd joined Tracy she added "and her husband, Tony. They own this place. Chris and I were roommates freshman year in college and have been best friends ever since."

Chris and Tony didn't stay long, the club was full and they were busy, though one or both stopped at their table for a few minutes whenever there was a lull. Their short conversations were mostly about the upcoming wedding, natural since Chris would be Matron of Honor. After learning that Dave and Serena had both forgotten about music for the reception in planning the wedding on such short notice Tony ended up volunteering to find a band. If the music at their club, blues, jazz, folk, soft rock, was any indication it would be a good one.

John couldn't remember the last time he'd seen his brother so relaxed. Or been this relaxed himself, even on leave. And he wasn't about to question it. So he enjoyed the music and the company, joined in the small talk, and danced with Elizabeth.

They stayed at the club until closing. Elizabeth and John were a bit unsteady climbing out of Dave's limo in front of her house, one of the few on the street with lights still on after 1 in the morning. John kept his arm around her waist as she fumbled with her keys, pushing the door in with his free hand once it was unlocked. Reaching to close the door he turned and they were face to face.

Elizabeth didn't pull away, just looked into his eyes, smiling. He drew her closer until his lips were just inches from hers then hesitated, silently asking permission. She closed the gap between them and they finally kissed for real, as John and Elizabeth, a kiss that left them both breathless.


	3. Chapter 7 Road Trip

Road Trip:

_Author's notes: Thanks to all who have stuck with this even with nearly a month between postings. I don't have a lot of time to write, tend to need a while to think things out before I start writing. I plan two more chapters plus an epilogue and will try to get them up with shorter gaps._

_And in case anyone is wondering, switching between civilian and military time is intentional depending on whether they're in uniform or off duty._

_-----_

A light kiss, murmuring "Morning, sleepyhead."

"'Lizabeth?" John's eyes popped open. "Thought I was dreaming."

She leaned over and kissed him again. "Did that feel like a dream?"

His only answer was to pull her down for another, longer kiss, holding her close after they broke for air. "This is nice. Let's just stay here all day."

"Tempting as that sounds we do have other plans for today." But she didn't move to get up. "Maybe another 10 minutes."

They lay cuddled together, neither fully awake, enjoying the quiet closeness, until John finally spoke. "This should feel awkward, but it doesn't."

"You're right. Simon and I, the first couple of times we woke up together, it was .. uncomfortable."

"Maybe because we're older?"

"I don't think so. Might explain why we remembered to drape our clothes over chairs instead of dropping everything on the floor though." Elizabeth paused, thinking. "This, us being together, it just feels right. Not to sound too clichéd but I think it was inevitable. And I truly feel human again." She hesitated, then admitted "I was worried this new body would react differently, that I'd feel different."

"I didn't hurt you? I never thought…"

"Don't worry, Sam and Jennifer though of that. And of deleting my wisdom teeth, appendix and tonsils. They even managed to duplicate the scar on my index finger." She held up her left index finger.

John took her hand, looking for the scar then kissing her finger. "Never noticed that before. How'd you get it?"

"I cut myself with my father's Exacto knife doing a school project in sixth grade. Took forever to heal and it's apparent on my finger prints so it has to be there."

Their movements and voices had woken Sedge who crept from the foot of the bed to wriggle between her two people, wanting attention now that they were awake. John wondered how the dog had gotten into the room, since he remembered kicking the door shut behind them. Elizabeth admitted that the latch hadn't caught properly for years so Sedge had learned she could just nudge the door open. He made a mental note to stop at the first home center they passed and pick up a new door knob set.

A glance at the clock finally got Elizabeth moving. They had less than an hour before Rodney, Jennifer, and the Millers were expected. John gathered his clothes and left Elizabeth's bedroom. Neither took much time to shower and dress, but John was faster. By the time Elizabeth entered the kitchen, her hair still damp, he'd already fed Sedge and had the coffee ready.

They didn't linger over breakfast as they'd done the day before. Elizabeth headed back upstairs with her half finished coffee to do something with her hair while John loaded the dishwasher and put out food and fresh water for Sedge. The second pot of coffee was almost ready, two travel mugs and a sleeve of paper hot drink cups with lids sitting next to the machine for everyone to take in the car, when the doorbell rang.

Once everyone had their coffee, and Rodney had satisfied his curiosity about Elizabeth's house by poking his head into every room on the ground floor, they piled into John's rental car for the 2½ hour drive to Charlottesville. He'd grumbled when the rental people had given him a mini-van, but it had come in handy for carrying the new TV and home theater equipment. And it certainly made today's trip easier, everyone in one car.

Less than an hour later, shortly after exiting I-66 onto US 29, John was wishing they had taken two cars. "Remind me why I though this was a good idea" he asked Elizabeth quietly enough that the others in back couldn't hear.

"We wanted to get away from DC and the tourists this weekend, Caleb mentioned he'd always wanted to visit Monticello, none of you have ever been there,…"

"OK, OK." Then louder "Rodney, enough with the backseat driving already. Elizabeth's been to Charlottesville before, she knows what roads to take."

Jennifer precluded Rodney from saying anything by asking Caleb how he was coping with finding out he had the ancient gene and being basically drafted because of it. Describing his reactions got the others to open up about how they'd become involved in "the Program", their feelings on first learning about the Stargate. How they'd all been presented with offers they couldn't refuse – Elizabeth handed command of the SGC just hours after she learned of it's existence; John being "asked" to join the Atlantis Expedition after sitting in the Antarctic Control Chair; Jennifer's discovery that her medical service scholarship was funded by the SGC; even Rodney's assignment to Russia, exile as he put it.

Rodney went on to tell some amusing in hindsight stories about his time in Russia, which prompted the others to share similar anecdotes. They were all laughing at the description of Radek covered in paint after returning from the children's planet when they pulled into the Monticello parking lot just after 11.

After touring Jefferson's estate and short stops at several other historical sites in the area they ended up on the UVA campus. Elizabeth had spent some weekends there as an undergraduate so she wound up playing tour guide. The campus was fairly deserted, late on a Saturday afternoon in the summer, so she was quite surprised when her narrative was interrupted by someone calling her name.

"Ann?" She put the voice to the name. The two old friends hugged, then Ann looked Elizabeth up and down as if to reassure herself that her friend was really there. "Your mother called, when they found you, and I saw your name in the _Post_ the other day. But seeing you here, now I'm convinced. Speaking of which why didn't you call and let me know you were heading out here?"

"How was I supposed to know you'd be around? You usually take off for your place down the ocean right after graduation. I was going to call you there once everyone else leaves." Elizabeth gestured to her companions. "I've been showing some colleagues around, they came in for the dinner and announcement." She introduced the others to Ann, first names, no titles or ranks, then Ann as her closest friend since high school.

"So what are you doing here during summer break?"

"A retirement opened up a full professorship and a better office, which I'm moving into this weekend while Peter's at the beach house waiting for new appliances to be delivered." Indicating the man standing off to the side she continued "You remember Alan. He's helping me move."

"Repayment for Ann and Peter moving my office last year. Good to see you again Elizabeth. Your visits were a highlight of my undergraduate days. I particularly remember our debates about whether _Uncle Tom's Cabin_ or _The Jungle_ would be considered classics without the influence they had on public opinion when they were written."

Elizabeth grimaced, remembering how she'd seen everything from a political angle in college. But the debates had been fun. Alan didn't notice, having continued to talk. "I was actually thinking of you recently. One of my students made basically the same arguments in her American Novel term paper, though not as well as you."

Ann decided catching up with her friend was more important than finishing her office move. Telling Alan to play tour guide for a couple of hours she whisked Elizabeth away for coffee and conversation.

Once seated in a nearby café with coffee and biscotti they took a few minutes to catch up, Ann pulling out pictures of her children and bragging a bit. Elizabeth's comment about how they'd grown since she'd last seen them gave Ann the opportunity to ask what she was really interested in.

"Care to let your oldest friend, the one you may not see very often but still tell about everything important, know why there's a big chunk of your life she never knew about, **Colonel**? And don't give me the "it's classified" line, not everything is classified."

Elizabeth hid her grimace behind her coffee cup, swallowed, then told Ann her cover story, the same details she'd given her mother. It wasn't any easier giving Ann the "official" back story about her commission, the excuses for not telling her, than it had been with her mother.

Luckily Ann didn't press the issue, though Elizabeth knew it would come up again, just turned the conversation to the group Elizabeth had been with when they ran into one another. And noticed whose name kept coming up.

"So tell me more about John. You two seem awfully close, holding hands and all." Elizabeth blushed. "I knew it, spill. How long have you been together?"

"We started working together six years ago, he was my second in command, ran the security side of things. We became close working together, but nothing more than friends. I guess it might have become something more but I was his CO."

"You were, past tense?"

Elizabeth nodded. "I was held prisoner for three years. Now John's been promoted so we're the same rank and we'll both be reporting directly to an SES in Homeworld Security. And he's been staying at my house since he got to town and we've been doing things together all week and …"

Ann interrupted. When the normally highly articulate Elizabeth Weir started rambling it was serious. She didn't need all the details, at least not in a public place. She simply told Elizabeth she was happy for her and happy she was home.

They returned to the UVA campus a bit later than promised but they weren't the last ones. "Caleb's off with Alan, they got into a debate about some Shakespeare quotation and went to look up who's right" John explained.

"My husband's been surrounded by scientists and military types all week. I wouldn't be surprised if he was disagreeing with Alan just for the chance to discuss literature."

The two men returned then. Ann and Alan left to finish moving her office, declining an invitation to join the others for dinner at a local restaurant Alan had recommended.

With dinner, the drive back to DC and dropping everyone at their hotel it was after 11 when Elizabeth and John walked through her front door. Elizabeth spent some time playing with Sedge, feeling guilty for leaving her alone all day, giving her an extra treat before filling her water bowl and heading upstairs. John was already waiting, propped up in her bed watching the end of the news. She didn't take long to join him, clicking off the TV as she slid in next to him.

Sunday morning was a lot less rushed than Saturday had been. They lingered in bed until after 9. While John went for a run and bagels Elizabeth took a long bubble bath then curled up with the Sunday papers and _Meet the Press,_ Homeworld Security their main topic that morning.

She finally got moving around 11:30, just finishing setting the dining room table when Rodney, Jennifer, Caleb and Jeannie arrived. They all sat down to brunch, Elizabeth brushing aside Jeannie's protest that she shouldn't have gone to so much trouble by pointing out that six people wouldn't fit at the kitchen table. Over bagels and lox they discussed their plans for the following week, Rodney and Jennifer visiting her father for a few days then heading to Vancouver in time for Madison's school play.

They sat around the table long after they'd finished eating, until Caleb glanced at his watch and reminded the others they needed to leave soon.

"What's your hurry? It's not like you have a plane to catch" John reminded them.

"True. But we have to get home around the same time we would have if we flew then pick Madison up from Caleb's parents. And we need to stop at the SGC first, Caleb needs to deal with some paperwork and get a transponder." Caleb frowned at the reminder.

"At least you can beam right to your house. We'll have to drive from Minneapolis to my father's place. That's usually faster than connecting in Chicago or Detroit and we need it to seem like that's how we got there. Of course with our luck the rental will have Wisconsin plates anyway." Jennifer shook her head; the lengths they went to to keep secrets. "Transporting most of the way's still better than flying, though. Carolyn and I barely got to the hotel in time to change for the dinner Wednesday. A lot of people from the conference were headed back to DC so we had to fly with them to keep up appearances, and as usual flights out of Atlanta were delayed."

"If we're spoiled now what will it be like when the satellite network is on line?" Jeannie asked. "It will be convenient, being able to beam into the SGC anytime I want, not having to schedule things around when one of the ships is in orbit."

"But it also means you'll effectively be on call 24/7." Caleb had listened to his wife's concerns since work had started on the transporter relays on satellites in geosynchronous orbit. They'd become his concerns now too.

"Actually we're using the network today." Rodney noticed their puzzled looks. "What, Sam didn't tell you? The North American grid's up and running. It's due to go global by the end of the month."

"Back up a minute." John was wondering abut something Jennifer had said. "You're transporting to the Minneapolis Airport?"

"Into the rest rooms by the rental cars. Best they could come up with. Some corporal suggested sending us to a deserted corner of the Mall of America parking structure, that we could get a cab to the car rental place from there."

"Harriman heard him. He'll be pulling graveyard shift at the backup ground station all summer for that." Rodney added, grinning.

They all got a laugh out of that, even Caleb who didn't know who Harriman was but could still appreciate the situation. The others enlightened him with some stories about Walter and his sometimes scary resemblance to Radar O'Reilly from M.A.S.H.

The Millers called for beam out around 2:30, Rodney and Jennifer following soon thereafter. Elizabeth headed out to buy the outfit she wanted for Dave's wedding, leaving John sprawled on the couch watching a ball game.

He was in the exact same place when she got home, prompting her to tease him about turning into a couch potato. That got him moving, though only as far as the second floor and what should have been the simple job of installing the new door knobs they'd picked up at a Home Depot they passed on the way home from Charlottesville.

He looked questioningly at Elizabeth when she grabbed some of the new knobs and a couple of screwdrivers. "Only child. I helped both my parents. Dad did a lot of the minor repairs, painting, whatever, he always said it relaxed him. With an old house like this there's always something that needs work so I learned how to do a lot of the basic fix it stuff."

"I don't think I ever even saw my father change a light bulb. He just called our housekeeper or the groundskeeper, who was also our handyman. But my high school required volunteer work and I did mine with Habitat for Humanity. Learned a lot from that."

"Good, since it was your idea to change all the knobs, not just my bedroom." John looked over at her. "You were right, they do all need to be replaced. It's just tedious." Elizabeth set her tools on the floor and headed for the stairs. "The new plates need deeper recesses. I need to find a chisel." She returned from the basement several minutes later with the chisel and a small hammer, as well as two bottles of water. Handing one to John she returned to the door she'd been working on.

With the extra work involved it took longer to finish the job than they'd anticipated. Picking up a bag full of discarded hardware after tightening the last screw on the last plate John headed downstairs to start the grill. "Take the meat out of the refrigerator, please. I want to run the vacuum, don't want one of us, or Mom, stepping on a splinter."

They ate dinner on tray tables in the den, catching the end of the national news, then _60 Minutes._ Sitting back next to John after taking their dishes to the kitchen Elizabeth leaned on his shoulder, tucking her legs up on the couch. He pulled her close, wrapping his arm around her. They remained snuggled like that until Andy Rooney's sign off reminded them of the time.

"When's Phyllis getting back?"

"Her flight was due in at 7:00 so if it was on time she'll be here soon." Elizabeth sat up. "Guess we should get moving. I don't know about you but I need to get organized for tomorrow. I still haven't put all the hardware on my jacket since it came back from the cleaners."

John groaned, he hadn't either. Another reason he so disliked Service Dress, all the ribbons and insignia had to be aligned just so. It seemed to take longer each time his jacket came back from the cleaners.

"Cleaners! I need to get my Mess Dress cleaned before Dave's wedding."

"I'll drop it off for you tomorrow, John." They both jumped, neither had heard Phyllis come in.

Elizabeth stood up, giving her mother a welcome home hug. "Your flight was obviously on time. Did you have a good weekend?"

Phyllis told them about the reunion, seeing old friends, toasting those who were gone, the changes to the campus since the last reunion, promising to bore them with pictures later in the week. They told her about their weekend and Dave's upcoming wedding. And Elizabeth passed on Ann's "Say hello to your mother for me".

That reminded Elizabeth of something she'd meant to mention to John. "Did you realize that both of our best friends from High School are college professors married to college professors?"

Not long after Phyllis excused herself to unpack and head to bed. "As much as I enjoyed the reunion I didn't get much sleep and I'm worn out."

"We'll try not to wake you in the morning. We need to be out of here by 7:00 and probably won't be home until around 6:00." Elizabeth kissed her mother goodnight then returned to her previous position snuggled up on the couch next to John.

They watched an old movie before heading upstairs themselves, organizing their uniforms before falling into bed. Tonight they needed sleep. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 8 Back to Work

Back to Work:

_AN: I had a lot of trouble getting this chapter to come together and it ended up being a lot longer than I'd originally planned, which is why it took even longer than my usual month between postings. Next chapter is Dave's wedding which I have a better outline for, though it will probably still be 3 or 4 weeks before that one is up. _

-------

Monday was, indeed, a very long day. They'd left the house at 0705 and arrived at the Pentagon with time to talk with Jack about the week's schedule over coffee before the 0800 staff meeting. The rest of the morning was devoted to preparing for the afternoon's briefings of the new liaisons. Deciding how much detail to go into to fulfill Jack's orders – give them enough to understand but don't scare anyone – proved more difficult than anyone expected.

Sam arrived just as the lunch Jack had ordered was delivered from the mess. "So how was your morning, Madam Director?" Jack teased his wife.

"Interesting. Everyone wanted to know about the naquadah generators." Sam told them about her orientation tour and some of her initial impressions of the NSF. "But I shouldn't have worn my uniform, it seemed to make some of the scientists uncomfortable. I really need to buy civilian business clothes. Elizabeth, are you up for another shopping trip next week?"

They were talking about their weekends when the door to the conference room opened and an Army 2nd Lieutenant backed in, pulling a cart with a TV on it. He turned around, surprised, on hearing voices, then swallowed and came to attention when the ranks of the room's occupants registered.

"What?"

"G…general, sir. I, … the monitor in this conference room is scheduled to be replaced. I was told it was needed today before 1300."

Jack indicated the lieutenant should proceed then ignored him, resuming his interrupted story. "Saturday night, Sunday really must have been 2 in the morning, we're sound asleep and a thunder storm comes through, wakes us up. Then it hits right on top of us, the cabin shakes, and there's this crash. Took a tree down, fell onto the deck."

Sam picked the story up from there. "So we spent what should have been a leisurely Sunday cutting up the tree and replacing part of the deck. But Friday and Saturday were good, we fished, read, basically lazed around."

Sam looked up and noticed the lieutenant pushing the cart with the old monitor out the door. "That was fast. Poor kid, walking into what was supposed to be an empty room and seeing all this brass. He looked scared to death. Were we ever that young? Or do I just feel old?"

"You, Carter? I could be his father, for crying out loud.

"We're all old enough to be his parents."

Ignoring her comment Jack continued "And no, we weren't, at least in the looking like a scared kid sense."

"You think so?" Elizabeth asked.

"The woman who stood up to Kinsey and bluffed a table full of System Lords has to ask? I can't see you ever being intimidated by anyone. Carter's Dad was a General, she was used to being around senior officers. Plus you're both way smarter than most, makes lots of people nervous, gives you both an advantage. Me, I didn't really care, just did my job and tried to avoid the muckety-mucks."

John chimed in. "All I cared about was flying, never was especially ambitious. If I had been I'd have gone into the family business, been CEO now."

Nancy Sheppard arrived not long after. John introduced her to the others then started the explanations. He didn't go into too much detail about the Stargate or anything else that would be covered in the general briefing that afternoon, just a quick overview. Instead he talked about the operation she'd been pulled into two years previously, finally able to let her know just what had been going on and why he'd needed her help, as well as answer her questions about what he'd been doing since he left Antarctica.

As the Department of Homeland Security's representative Nancy also had a more extensive need to know than the other new liaisons. Jack dealt with that part, the ships and weapons and transporters, the NID and the Trust and the other past, current and potential adversaries on Earth.

She was stunned. "I'm not sure which concerns me the most, the alien attacks, or Terrans?"

"Tauri" Jack and Sam said at the same time. "That's what the people of Earth are called by the rest of the Milky Way" Elizabeth explained.

"Oh, Ok, or Tauri who've tried to use what you've discovered for personal gain, undermine our defenses or worked with enemy aliens. And it's all been kept secret!"

She didn't have a chance to say anything more as Paul Davis escorted the first of the other liaisons in. Once everyone had arrived he handled the introductions and gave his briefing. He had drawn the easy part, the Stargate 101 lecture that they'd all given in the past. Then Elizabeth explained the political situation, on Earth with the IOA and other Governments and Earth's relations with other planets and alien races, and John the strategic considerations. It was just the basics, the Gou'ald and Ori, the Replicators and Wraith summarized as "we've made some enemies, defeated most and held our own against the rest". Then Jack briefed them on how the public part of Homeworld Security fit with the secret side they'd just learned about, what the liaisons were expected to liaise on.

Sam was the last to speak. "One of the reasons for making the existence of HWS public was to give us an outlet for bringing some of the new technology we've adapted into general use." She showed pictures of the devices the generator and medical scanner were based on, other things they were working on, even photos of some of the odder technology they'd come across. "To be truthful, there is no naquadah in our Solar System. We'll actually be towing asteroids in from other systems then bringing them to the moon's surface to extract the naquadah. We will exploit our asteroid belt as the President described, but for other metals."

"Now for the fun part." She held up one of the small plastic rectangles that had been placed in front of each liaison. "Everyone please stand up and put one of these in your pocket." Nancy looked at John, caught his nod and smiled, having figured out what was coming. The other civilians looked at one another, puzzled, but complied. Sam hit a button on her cell phone, said "proceed", and they were enveloped in a white light, which disappeared leaving the stunned bureaucrats staring down at Earth.

"Welcome aboard the _General Hammond_. We are currently in geosynchronous orbit over North America." Sam pointed to the view out the observation window, then stepped back to allow them to see for themselves. Turning to Elizabeth she whispered "This is weird, so much has changed since we beamed down, I feel like I don't belong here any more. But it's only been two weeks and the Change of Command doesn't even happen until next week." Elizabeth nodded, not needing to say anything. She too felt somewhat disconnected being back on this ship.

Sam was drawn back to the others by a question from one of the civilians. Elizabeth slipped away, unnoticed by everyone but John. He gave her some time before following, catching up to her in an empty corridor, staring out a porthole.

"Something's bothering you." Not a question, he knew her too well.

"This ship. The trip back from Atlantis, I spent a lot of my time wandering these decks, coming to terms with everything that had happened. Being here just brought it all back, the feeling that I wasn't really me anymore, not sure how much of Doctor Weir, human diplomat, was left in Colonel Weir, cloned, not completely human Air Force Officer."

John didn't say anything, just drew her into his arms. The hug didn't last long, both aware someone could walk by at any time. But it was enough for the time being.

They rejoined the others just before they were all beamed back to the Pentagon conference room. Now that they'd experienced the transporter Sam briefed them on the satellite system and the locators that would be embedded in their cell phones or Blackberries, which they would need to keep with them at all times. She precluded any grumbling with "it's that or the sub-dermal implants that we have".

The rest of the afternoon they spent answering questions, not breaking until 1800. Nancy hung back until the other civilians had left. "John, thanks for telling me about most of this before the others got here."

"Well, I did get you involved after Dad's funeral. Figured you deserved to know the whole story now that you have clearance."

They all walked out together, heading for their cars, the long day finally over. Unfortunately an accident on the Virginia side of the Potomac made the drive back to Georgetown twice as long as it should have been.

Phyllis met them in the foyer, having been listening for the door. "Good, you're finally home. I was afraid we'd have to start dinner without you. I think Kate and Charlie have been living in Florida too long, they've gotten used to Early Bird hours."

"Kate and Charlie, they're here?"

"Yes, dear. I told you they were stopping for a couple of days on their way back from the reunion."

Elizabeth and John shook their heads in denial. "Sorry Mom, but you didn't."

"Well, they're here. John, I moved your things in with Elizabeth's. I hope you don't mind sharing her bathroom too." Noticing their startled reaction she added "I couldn't sleep so I went down to the kitchen in the middle of the night to make some herb tea and noticed the guest room door was open, but obviously empty, when I passed. Now, go get changed. I'll have dinner on the table in 15 minutes." She left and they headed upstairs.

"That was embarrassing." John commented as they entered their room.

"Tell me about it."

"By the way, who are Kate and Charlie?"

While they changed Elizabeth gave him the basics. Aunt Kate, as she'd called her as a child, was Phyllis's closest friend from college, they'd been roommates their first year. The families tried to get together at least once a year, they'd come down from Boston or the Weirs would drive up there. "One of their daughters is my age, we'd hang out together, try to avoid her pesky kid brother. Their older sister was a lot older, at least she seemed to be when we were kids. I never really knew her too well."

In spite of the awkward beginning the evening passed pleasantly enough. John mostly listened, enjoying it when a "do you remember when…" involved Elizabeth and teasing her about it. Though he wondered if he'd regret it when, once they were in bed, she promised to get Dave to tell her about some of his childhood exploits.

-----------

Tuesday was a much less hectic day. They spent the morning preparing for their Congressional testimony. Elizabeth took the role of committee member, throwing out questions for the others to answer, feeling like she was back in a classroom at Georgetown.

In his years as head of Homeworld Security Jack had testified often enough that he didn't need much preparation. Sam, too had given testimony and briefed the President and Joint Chiefs, so she knew basically what to expect. Their concern with her testimony was how to nuance it to highlight her scientific credentials, necessary for her nomination to be sent on for Senate confirmation, while not being able to reveal most of her work in a public hearing.

"And why am I here again?" John asked when they finally took a break. "Elizabeth's going to be grilled in the closed hearing about what she went through, the advanced races she told us about, whatever they expect from her once she's back out there with the _Magellan_. But shouldn't Woolsey be the one testifying about the situation in Atlantis?"

"If that was what the Committee wanted, he'd be here. This time they're interested specifically in the overall strategic situation in the Pegasus Galaxy. They get the Commander, Allied Forces, Pegasus, for that." Jack smiled at John's reaction. He knew that, officially, that was his position but tended to just think of himself as the military commander of the Atlantis Outpost. So he nodded and went back to his preparations for the hearings.

They worked through lunch again, finally breaking at 1430 when Jack had to leave for another meeting. His aide had arranged for John to interview three candidates to fill a new Senior Master Sergeant position on Atlantis so Elizabeth and Sam left the conference room for John to use and settled into Jack's office.

They chatted as they caught up with Email and other accumulated paperwork. Elizabeth was reviewing the _Magellan's_ crew roster, hoping for at least a few names she recognized and noting how many positions were left for her to fill outside of the senior staff. One name on the short list of candidates for Chief Engineer caught her eye. "Did you know Jennifer Hailey applied for the Chief Engineer spot?"

"She's back?" Realizing Elizabeth didn't know what she was talking about Sam explained "Hailey was seriously wounded early in the war with the Ori. Last I heard she'd gone back to finish her doctorate while she was doing rehab. I would have tapped her for the _Hammond_ if she'd been back on active duty a year ago."

While she was in charge of the SGC Elizabeth had been favorably impressed by the then Lieutenant Hailey the few times she'd dealt with the young officer, and Sam clearly thought highly of her. Elizabeth didn't need to think about this one, she just offered the job to Captain Hailey, unofficially until the paperwork to get her assigned officially could be processed. "I just wish all the senior staff positions would be this easy to fill."

"Tell me about it." Sam told Elizabeth about some of the problems she'd encountered in selecting crew for the _Hammond_, the worst being almost ending up with Kavanaugh as her Chief Engineer as a result of an HR mix up.

After working a while longer Sam put aside her laptop. Elizabeth had finished with her Email and was skimming through that morning's_ Washington Post._

'So, you never had a chance to tell me about your weekend. How did the dinner with John's brother go?"

"Surprisingly well. We heard all about how Dave and Serena, his fiancé, met and ended up together. We'll be seeing them again this weekend, they're getting married on Saturday and Dave asked John to be his Best Man. After dinner we went to a club, danced, drank a bit too much. Didn't get home until after 1." Elizabeth smiled thinking about Friday night. Sam noticed that and her saying "we" and "home" and smirked. "So what else happened?"

Elizabeth hesitated, they weren't keeping anything secret, they just hadn't actually told any of their colleagues anything yet. "Let's just say I won't need guest quarters when I visit Atlantis." Sam grinned, she was happy for them. Their conversation moved on to other topics, jumping between personal and work related, John joining them once he'd finished his last interview, until Jack finally came back from his meeting and they called it a day.

For a change there were no traffic problems and they got home early enough to take Sedge for a walk before dinner. They strolled hand in hand behind Phyllis and her guests to a neighborhood Italian restaurant the Weirs had frequented since Elizabeth could remember. The owners fussed over her, sent over a bottle of **Valpolicella **on the house to welcome her back, tsked that she was too thin. Good food, good wine, good company; Tuesday turned out to be a good day.

-----

Everyone was up early Wednesday morning. Elizabeth and John left the house later than the previous days, just after Kate and Charlie left for their two day drive home, walking over to Jack's house to join the two Generals to be driven to the Hill.

First up were the closed door hearings. The questions were many and detailed but at least there was no need for secrecy or half truths. The opening session focused on broad topics, most directed at Jack, staffing and budgets and overall threat assessments. Sam was asked for a summary of the technical side, the status of R&D projects, new off world discoveries and the like.

They had called a recess when Elizabeth was surprised when someone tapped her shoulder. Turning to see who it was she smiled. "Tom, how are you?"

"Fine. Good to see you again. I admit I was shocked to find out what you'd been up to the last few years. And relieved when we got word you were, ah, … rescued?"

"Close enough. I see you followed through on your career plan, Congressman O'Brian." They didn't have a chance to talk much before he was called away by an aide.

John, Jack and Sam had watched this exchange with interest. Elizabeth realized they must be wondering what her connection to the politician was and explained. "Tom and I worked together when he was a junior attorney for State and I was an assistant to an attaché. Basically we did the boring and time consuming but necessary behind the scenes stuff. He put up with my sometimes lapsing into other languages and I listened to his ramblings about his wife and baby."

The Committee's questions got tougher after the break. The close call the previous year was still on the Members' minds so most of the questions were directed at John and the fight against the Wraith. Elizabeth's assignment came up in that context. She was asked about the advanced societies she'd come across while disembodied and would be trying to make official contact with. She'd prepared for these questions and her answers were confident and detailed. The uncomfortable part came when one of the Representatives asked about the Replicators, but she got through it. She just hoped that this would be the last time she had to tell that story.

After lunch Sam headed over to the Senate side to face the Commerce, Science and Transportation Committee as the nominee to head the National Science Foundation. Jack, the public face of the new Homeworld Security Agency, was testifying to the full House Armed Services panel. John and Elizabeth were there in an advisory capacity only so the afternoon dragged for them. But eventually the last question was asked and answered and they headed home, the worst of the week over.

That night convinced John he was part of the family; leftovers eaten at the kitchen table, the evening news in the background, walking Sedge after dinner. When they came back they almost tripped over two duffle bags in the front hall. They asked Phyllis about them when they joined her in the den. "Jack's driver dropped them off earlier. He said you'd know what they are and that 'Colonels Weir and Sheppard are to report to General O'Neill's house at 0800'. I gather that's a change of plans?"

Elizabeth and John had no idea what O'Neill had planned, and were even more puzzled when the duffels turned out to hold a set of ABUs each, complete with name tags and insignia. Whatever it was if it got them out of having to wear Service Dress for a day neither was about to complain.

------

Sam ushered them into the kitchen telling them to help themselves to coffee as she refilled her own mug. She and Jack looked a lot more relaxed this morning. Elizabeth supposed she and John did too, though whether it was just the more comfortable uniforms or the fact that they'd gotten through the hearings she wasn't sure. Probably a bit of both.

Jack obviously relished this rare opportunity to forego the jacket and tie. He was sprawled in an easy chair, in his T-Shirt and ABU pants, his boot clad feet propped on the ottoman. "We're off on a road trip today, folks. The gurus at Area 51 have some new toys they want to show off. And we can take a look at Elizabeth's shiny new ship while we're there." Elizabeth was suddenly very interested. "We're not expected until 0800 their time. Until then I'd like everyone's thoughts on yesterday's hearings."

It was odd, sitting in Sam and Jack's great room going over their testimony instead of a Pentagon conference room. They were so immersed in their discussions that everyone jumped when Jack's cell phone rang, the transporter operator calling to inquire if they were ready for transport. He and Sam quickly pulled on their outer shirts, all four grabbed their hats, Jack signaled for transport and they were gone.

Elizabeth had expected to rematerialize in one of the underground hangars so was surprised to find herself standing in a non-descript waiting room, so over air conditioned she was grateful for the long sleeves of her ABU shirt. They were met by a young Captain, clipboard in hand.

"Generals, Colonels, welcome to Area 51's new arrival facility, set up so that personnel can transport in and out freely. I'm Captain Forrest, I basically run interference between our operations and the rest of Nellis. If you'll follow me?" He swiped a key card next to a door that opened into an elevator.

The doors opened on an obviously alien influenced space. Elizabeth and John couldn't help but stare.

"Quite a change from the last time you were here?" Jack asked Elizabeth.

"I've only been here once, for the medal ceremony after the Antarctic battle. It was basically Quonset huts and cinder block outbuildings on the surface and basic hangars underground. Is this tunnel Tok'ra?"

Sam answered "Yes, they provided tunneling crystals." After they boarded the waiting tram she continued. "The tram is a mag-lev, powered by a naquadah generator, top speed 200 kph. Someone from Chicago started calling it the El and the name stuck. There's another, longer track with scaled down train cars that runs from the primary entrance near the main part of the Base, the Main Line."

Elizabeth was impressed with the tram, it reminded her of riding the TGV in France. "Any chance these will hit the Northeast Corridor any time soon?"

"Knowing how low a priority high speed rail is, I doubt it. The French and Japanese are the ones pushing for this technology. They're using this site to test it and hope to start construction of their first lines within two years."

Captain Forrest had been flipping through the papers on his clipboard, waiting for a lull in the conversation "Colonel Weir, I understand you will be temporarily stationed here while final work is done on the _Magellan_ and her shakedown is completed."

"Correct. I'll be reporting here in about 2 weeks, I don't have an exact date yet. We're scheduled to launch mid-August."

Forrest handed her a page he'd detached from his clipboard. "If you'll fill this out I can go ahead with reserving temporary quarters. Please let me know if you'll need a car." He handed her more paper. "Schedule of Base activities, those you'll be expected to attend if you're dirt side are highlighted in blue. There's a Dining In 17 July, that is mandatory. Standing Orders on uniforms are all personnel wear ABUs, flight suits only when actually flying or going to and from flights." Elizabeth frowned at that; the ABUs were definitely more comfortable than Service Dress but she preferred the flight suits. "General Brown is a stickler about that."

Jack's mumbled "why am I not surprised?" wasn't quite soft enough. Realizing everyone was looking at him he shrugged, glancing at his watch to indicate he'd explain later. Which he did once they arrived at the main part of the underground facility and Forrest excused himself to confer with another Captain.

"Brown was General West's protégé. Started as a cargo pilot, no imagination, real spit and polish. He actually admired Kinsey! Hammond wouldn't let him anywhere near the SGC.

"But he's had clearance since the beginning so keeps ending up at facilities where our people are, unfortunately. He's finally retiring the end of this year." Sam didn't say it but her tone of voice clearly indicated she thought that wasn't soon enough. Elizabeth made a mental note to ask Sam about her dealings with Brown when they got back to D.C.

The "Main Line" train had pulled in and people were milling around the large space, talking, helping themselves to coffee or cold drinks from a table along one wall. Elizabeth had just poured herself a cup of coffee when her attention was drawn by an English accented voice addressing her as Dr Weir.

"Dr. Gardner?"

"Good to see you again. I'm not sure I ever had a chance to thank you for taking time with me when you were at the SGC. You had enough to do thrown into Command and handling the aftermath of Anubis's attack, you didn't need the problems of a former Gou'ald host who was having trouble coping with what had happened to her."

Elizabeth assured Sarah that the time they'd spent talking, distracting the former host from the terrifying memories of her time as Osiris, had been a welcome break from the sometimes overwhelming reality of the SGC. And recommending the archaeologist for a job at Area 51 had been one of the easier decisions she'd had to make during her tenure as Commander.

"I hope you'll let me return the favor. I know our situations aren't exactly alike, but we have both returned from a sort of Limbo, so while you're stationed here if you ever feel like talking…"

"Dr. Gardner, I wasn't aware any of the artifacts people were invited. And you must be Weir." A deep voice interrupted their conversation.

Elizabeth, realizing who the man was, came to attention and gave a clipped "yes, Sir." Sarah stiffened, taking her time before replying. "I worked with the engineers on the R&D, as you must recall, General. I do know a bit about Gou'ald technology, after all. As part of the team of course I would be here for the demonstration."

Jack and Sam joined them, both wearing the over polite faces Elizabeth recognized from too many diplomatic events. "Brown, when's this show starting?" Jack demanded. The other man looked at his watch, assured his superior officer that it would be soon and excused himself. Everyone relaxed once he was gone.

"Sarah, how are you?" Sam greeted the archaeologist. "I haven't seen you in I don't know how long. Seems like whenever I'm on planet you're off." John had wandered over and was introduced to Dr. Gardner, then moved off with Elizabeth and Jack while the other two talked.

Eventually Bill Lee moved to the dais set up at one end of the room and got the proceedings under way. Elizabeth and John were curious, knowing there was to be a demonstration of some sort but not having any idea what technology they would be seeing.

"Everyone here is familiar with Zats and Wraith stunners, many from personal experience using them or being Zatted." Groans from many of those present attested to the veracity of Lee's statement. "So you can imagine the potential of an Earth engineered version, the police being able to stun suspects instead of using lethal force, special forces Zatting everyone in a building then sorting out the targets from innocent bystanders later, hostage situations, the possibilities are endless. Naturally we'd been trying to reverse engineer them for years but didn't have much luck. We finally succeeded."

Lee directed everyone's attention to the other end of the room where a target range had been set up. Two NCOs demonstrated the new weapons, a side arm version that opened into the familiar Z configuration and a larger version that resembled an UZI that opened like a clam shell.

After the demonstration one of the Area 51 scientists took over, giving a short technobabble presentation about the new weapons, the XSP-05, Experimental Stun Pistol "which we actually call a ZAT, it does look like a Z when open and T when closed, and XSR-02, Experimental Stun Rifle. Someone's going to have to come up with an acronym for that one." The scientist closed the presentation with that line, to chuckles from the attendees.

Everyone got a chance to examine the new weapons, led by Generals O'Neill and Carter as the ranking visitors. Elizabeth and John were included in the first group as members of the Generals' party. Though neither had immediate need of the new weapons, their assignments in Pegasus allowing them to use the original alien versions, they both could imagine many Earth based uses for them.

Lunch had been set up in a conference room in the facility where the Explorer class ships were being constructed. Elizabeth didn't eat much; though she'd never admit it she was too excited about seeing **her** ship for the first time. Which surprised her. Up to now she'd viewed commanding the _Magellan_ as just another new job, one that fit the "new" Elizabeth Weir, Air Force Colonel. But sitting there, listening to Dr. Lee and Sam discuss some of the upgrades on the Explorer class ships with the project's chief engineer, it hit her, she was actually going to be the Commanding Officer of a Space Ship!

Her companions knew her too well. Toward the end of the meal Sam gave her a knowing smile. John squeezed her hand, whispering that she was like a kid in a candy store. Jack didn't say anything, he just made the first stop on the tour the bridge, then waived her to the Command Chair. Even with all her experience maintaining a diplomatic poker face she couldn't help the smile as she sat in that chair for the first time.

They spent a couple of hours on board, touring the ship, meeting those crewmembers, mostly engineers and maintenance people, who had already reported in. At 1500 they moved to a maintenance platform at the _Magellan's_ bow, crew and construction personnel gathered on the hangar deck below.

Jack tapped the microphone to get everyone's attention. "These may be Air Force ships, but they are still ships so we're following tradition and christening them. Given the secrecy though we've changed things a bit. Instead of some politician's or Admiral's wife or daughter we have our ships' first COs do the honors. So Colonel Weir, if you would?"

Elizabeth wondered why Sam hadn't warned her this was coming, but schooled her thoughts and proceeded through the short ceremony, formally announcing "I christen thee _USS Magellan_" then swinging the suspended Champaign bottle against the hull.

They were back at the Generals' house by 1830 Eastern time and home shortly after that. Phyllis slid the lamb chops under the broiler and tossed a salad while Elizabeth and John changed, knowing they couldn't linger over dinner that evening. As soon as they finished eating she shooed them upstairs to pack for the weekend, promising fresh berries and ice cream when they were done.

-----------

Friday seemed like a much longer day than it actually was. Writing reports on the briefings and hearings and completing the paperwork for new personnel were tedious tasks at any time, more so that day with the weekend's festivities to look forward to. At least they were able to leave the Pentagon at 1600, Jack and Sam equally anxious to get away. Of course on a summer weekend that was easier said than done. So they cranked up the AC in the rental, shed their jackets and ties, put on a CD and crept along with all the other cars heading away from the Capitol. Nothing was going to spoil their last weekend together for months.


	5. Chapter 9 The Wedding

_AN: I want to apologize for the long delay in posting this chapter. I'd hoped to have it done before I went on vacation but RL intervened. And I didn't do anything on it while I was away. I plan on one more chapter, basically a long epilogue, though it might end up split in two if it gets too long_

_I do appreciate the reviews. To answer some in general – My purpose in this was basically to find a plausible way to bring Elizabeth back and get her and John together. I included the scenes with old friends because everyone has one or two childhood or college friends that they don't see very often, mostly just exchange Christmas cards and the occasional email, but can pick up with as if no time has passed when they get together. Also, since I was dealing with BIG loose ends I decided I might as well address a few other loose ends and dropped stories like what happened to Sarah Gardner after Chimera and John's relationship with his brother. _

- - - - - -

Once clear of the Beltway they made good time, arriving at the Sheppard estate before 6. They'd barely gotten out of the car when the front door opened and Dave came out to greet them.

"No, I wasn't watching for you." Dave answered John's unasked question. "Left my cell in my car." After greeting Elizabeth he retrieved the phone then ushered them into the foyer, telling John to leave his keys on the hall table so someone could move the car.

"You're in the Master Suite. The bed in the dressing room that Dad used when Mom was sick, it's still there…"

"That won't be necessary, but thanks for thinking of it. I hope we aren't putting you and Serena out of your rooms."

"We're still in my old room, for now. The Master Suite needs a lot of work, which will be done while we're on our honeymoon. We're gutting the dressing room, bath and closets, turning them into two baths and walk in closets with dressing areas. Most mornings we need to leave the house at the same time. Serena's been using one of the guest baths and we both have clothes scattered in different rooms."

Elizabeth and John nodded in understanding. She told Dave about the difficulty they'd had getting ready on time the two mornings they'd had to share her bathroom.

"While they're at it and we're not around I'm having the whole place done –paint, new wiring, TV, Internet and phone in each room, kitchen and baths upgraded. Plus the maid's room, we haven't had a live in housekeeper in years, it's being redone as Serena's office."

"Just how long are you planning on being away?"

"Probably not long enough. We may have to camp out in the DC apartment for a while."

They'd been standing in the foyer. Now Dave motioned them up the stairs, assuring them they still had plenty of time to freshen up and change before the rehearsal. He continued talking as they walked. "They'll be renovating the old farmhouse too. Martin will need to go over your preferences sometime this weekend."

John looked questioningly at his brother. "Your house, you two choose the colors."

"Our house?" If anything John was now even more puzzled.

"It hasn't been used since Lathrop retired. Eventually you're both going to retire and before that chances are at least one of you will end up at the Pentagon. I though you might like a place to come back to or just to get away from Washington on weekends, so it's yours, the house and a couple of acres surrounding it, up to the college property and the county road. I told Aaron to put both your names on the deed."

Elizabeth started to object but Dave forestalled her. "This way if you're home and John isn't you can come and go as you please. And if anything happens to him, well, it's yours too. Or will be once the papers are signed. Elizabeth, if you don't mind, while we're rehearsing Aaron wants to talk to you so he can complete the documents."

With that Dave left them to change, asking them to come down to the library in half an hour. It took them the first five of those thirty minutes before they spoke, letting Dave's announcement sink in.

Surprisingly they weren't the last to arrive in the library. Serena walked in as Elizabeth was being introduced to Judge Horowitz and his son Aaron.

"At least I'm not imposing on Aaron tonight, he had some business to discuss with all of you. And of course he'll be attending the wedding tomorrow anyway. But I will be relieved when this cast comes off and I can drive myself again." The Judge gestured to his right leg, propped on an ottoman. "Maybe if I'd broken it skiing or something, but to have tripped over the dog when I got up in the middle of the night. Guess I'm more embarrassed about that than about having to be driven everywhere." His tone of voice indicated that he'd said this same thing many times since his accident. "But you're not here to listen to my troubles, so I suggest we get this rehearsal underway."

The wedding party moved out through the French doors onto the terrace, beyond which a large tent had been erected, tables and a portable dance floor already set up for the reception. While they rehearsed Elizabeth sat with Aaron, each quizzing the other about John after she provided the personal information he needed for the legal documents.

By7:30 the small group, Dave and Serena, John and Elizabeth, Chris, and Serena's cousin Judy and her husband Alan, were at the country club Dave belonged to, their table overlooking the golf course. The main topic of conversation throughout the meal was, naturally, the wedding. Even with a lot of prodding Dave refused to answer questions about where they were going on their honeymoon, just promising that they'd send postcards in a week or so.

The mention of postcards shifted the conversation to travel in general, places they'd visited or had never been but wanted to see someday. Luckily both John and Elizabeth had traveled extensively before becoming involved with the Stargate Program and they each had some interesting stories to tell. Alan admitted that he'd never been to Washington, that this was in fact only his second visit East. That elicited some teasing about Californians and a lot of advice on what to do and see in the few days they had. Elizabeth was helpful with suggestions about what would interest their daughters, the eight year old twins who would be flower girls the next day, "I grew up in Washington" her answer to their thanks.

After dinner the men adjourned to the bar, joined by Aaron and a couple of Dave's friends, drinks and a few hands of cards in lieu of a traditional bachelor's party. Someone at the Club would call cabs when the bar closed. The women took both cars back to the house, changed, then gathered in the library to chat and sip Champaign. It wasn't the easy camaraderie of the previous week's gathering at her house, Elizabeth realized, but it was still an enjoyable evening.

- - - - - - - - -

Elizabeth wandered downstairs around 9:30 the next morning, following the smell of coffee to the kitchen. She'd been awakened by John's alarm going off at 7:00, but drifted back to sleep, barely stirring when he kissed her on his way out for a round of golf with Dave. This sleeping late was becoming a habit, one she'd indulged in only rarely since college. As long as it was simply being lazy, taking advantage of not having to be up and moving, not an indication that her new body needed more rest, she wouldn't feel guilty about it.

"You must be Miss Elizabeth. Or Colonel?" The kitchen's lone occupant greeted Elizabeth as she came in.

"Just Elizabeth, please. You're Cora, Martin's wife?" Receiving a nod in reply Elizabeth continued "John said you take care of the paperwork and make sure the indoor work gets done properly."

"Right. Now, you must be wanting coffee?" Elizabeth nodded. "Sit. I made French Toast for the twins, there's some batter left if you're interested."

"Sounds good. If you don't mind my asking, are you the cook too?"

"No. Mr. Sheppard, he and David mostly ate out. I made sure there were breakfast things, and snacks, and put up some meals in the freezer so they could heat something up if they wanted. I don't hold with those packaged, frozen things." She shook her head at the thought. "Since Serena moved in they eat at home a lot more, she likes to cook. But with the wedding and house guests I offered to do breakfasts." With that she turned to the stove, sliding a plate of golden French Toast in front of Elizabeth not long after.

Elizabeth had finished eating and was on her second cup of coffee when she thought to ask where everyone was. "Alan, Judy and the twins are on their way to Baltimore for the day, Serena's gone for a ride, she should be back anytime, and Christine's hasn't come down yet."

"I'll wake her when I go up." Serena had just come in. "Whatever you made for Elizabeth I hope there's more. I'll be back as soon as I've showered" she said as she headed out the hall door.

Serena was back about 15 minutes later, a yawning Chris trailing after her. They joined Elizabeth and the three chatted about nothing in particular while Serena and Chris ate. By then it was getting close to 11 and time to decide what to do until later in the afternoon when they'd need to dress for the wedding. Elizabeth offered to fend for herself, she had her laptop and a book and would be perfectly content to just sit by the pool, give Serena and Chris some time to themselves. They ended up compromising. Chris wanted to visit a nearby antique mart so she suggested they head over there but return by 2:00, giving them four hours before the wedding.

Elizabeth couldn't remember the last time she'd gone antiquing, probably with her mother when they were on vacation somewhere. Chris had been scouring antique malls for music memorabilia for the club and came away with several items to add to their collection. Serena didn't buy anything but collected cards from several vendors whose inventory attracted her attention. Elizabeth surprised herself and actually bought a couple of interesting, non-breakable knick-knacks for her desk and a few things to put aside for birthday and Christmas gifts, always a problem given that she was stationed in another galaxy. She'd leave them with Walter, wrapped, with cards attached, to mail at the appropriate times.

The golfers had returned by the time the women got back to the house. John was leaning on the fence, watching the horses. As Elizabeth walked over she realized he was actually talking to Martin. "…in flying?"

"Ever since you took her up in that plane last time you were home, all she talks about is becoming a pilot. Actually planning on applying to the Air Force Academy in the fall."

"And Veronica, what…Hi, Elizabeth. You've met Martin?"

"Yes, this morning. I didn't mean to interrupt, just wanted to let you know we're back."

They both assured her that she wasn't and resumed their conversation. "Veronica, she's my older daughter," Martin added for Elizabeth. "Just finished her freshman year at Maryland. She's working at the local veterinarian clinic over the summer, that's what she wants to be, has ever since she was a little girl."

"And your… nephew?" John asked.

"Cora's sister's boy, Jimmy. Best thing we ever did, taking him in. It just ate at Cora, what happened to her sister. Why no one stopped that no good husband of hers when he first started beating on her and Jimmy I'll never understand. I'm just thankful that the boy survived. He's doing good, his grades could be better but he did pass all the standard tests. And he's a big help around here, especially with the horses. He's only 13, so he may change his mind, but he's said he wants to take over for me when I retire. Now, since you're both here, why don't we take a look at your house?"

Martin gestured to an oversized golf cart parked next to the fence, they climbed in and drove the short distance to the old farmhouse. It was a typical late 19th Century farmhouse, from the front porch and gabled roof to the interior layout.

"Hasn't been renovated since the 70's, has it?" Elizabeth asked Martin when they'd all gathered in the kitchen. "My parents had these avocado colored appliances when I was growing up."

"Yes, well the kitchen obviously needs the most work. Appliances should be easy; white, beige, black or stainless nowadays. The floors are all wood, just need to be refinished. I have samples of cabinets, counter tops and paint, and pictures of light and plumbing fixtures. And you'll need to decide which bathrooms you want white and which beige or if they should all be the same."

John deferred to Elizabeth. "My places have all been base housing or rented apartments. Hook up the entertainment center, unpack boxes, hang a few posters, that's the extent of my decorating experience. Besides, you'll be in Nevada for a couple of months in case anything comes up."

They spent about half an hour going through the house, Martin explaining Serena's suggestion about redoing the second floor, moving walls and combining some of the small rooms into a larger Master Suite with dressing room and double bath and two guest bedrooms with a shared bath, taking notes of their comments.

They discussed the house plans while lounging around the pool, relaxing for an hour or so before having to shower and dress. They had the pool to themselves, a situation John took advantage of when Elizabeth went in to swim laps, diving in, coming up under and dunking her. To their embarrassment they were caught roughhousing like a couple of teenagers by Alan and his daughters, coming out to take a quick swim while Judy started getting ready.

That was Elizabeth's clue to head inside, John staying at the pool to give her time to shower and dry her hair before he needed the bathroom. She was sitting at his mother's dressing table, the contents of her toiletries bag spread over its surface, when he came in. She was holding a bottle, smiling, almost laughing to herself. "Something funny about that" he glanced at the bottle "make-up?"

"Not the make-up itself. That care package you all put together for me, there was a basket of toiletries. Not just random brands someone had thrown together, they were all the ones I prefer, even the right flavor of toothpaste. Sam said that Vala put it together after she realized no one had thought to include anything personal. She must have pulled old requisitions and found out what I'd ordered regularly. Then added her own touch." Elizabeth turned the bottle over to show John. "I never noticed this until I knocked it over just now." Now it was John's turn to laugh at what he saw, a Smiley applying make-up.

Elizabeth put that bottle aside, a wedding called for more than the every day drug store brand foundation. When she and Sam had gone shopping before the White House dinner they'd hit the cosmetics' counters in Macys. So, while John showered and shaved, for the third time in less than two weeks she applied the foundation and blusher, eye make-up and lipstick that she'd bought that day.

Much later that night, getting ready for bed, Elizabeth reflected that if she ever got married she'd want a wedding like Dave and Serena's - small, elegant, delicious food, music that was soft enough to talk over. The ceremony was held on what later became the dance floor, the guests seated in a semi-circle facing a flower covered trellis. For such a small gathering the caterers had arranged several tables in a large square resembling many an office conference room set up, allowing everyone to talk to one another. The four children, the twins, Jimmy and his cousin Tim, Martin's sister's 12 year old son, had their own small table near the doors to the game room where they disappeared immediately after eating. Elizabeth suspected Lathrop had had a talk with his grandson and his cousin before the ceremony; the two boys seated the twins before sitting themselves and even managed to keep their ties on all evening.

Elizabeth was surprised at how close John and Dave were to Lathrop and his family, all of whom attended the wedding. John explained that growing up Lathrop had in some ways been more of a father to them than their own often absent father, he and Dave spending much of their free time with Martin and his sister Barbara. Barbara's husband Mike, a Lieutenant Commander in the Coast Guard Reserves, did seem a little uncomfortable at first. He'd never met most of the other guests and hadn't spent much time at the estate even before his father-in-law retired and came to live with them on the Eastern Shore, where they owned a marina and ran a boat charter business. John being the first person he'd met had helped, he didn't feel as self-conscious about wearing his Dress Uniform, the closest thing to a summer weight suit he owned, once he realized he wasn't the only one in uniform, though he did persist in addressing John as Sir and Elizabeth, even out of uniform, as Ma'am.

- - - - - - - - - -

John and Elizabeth left later the next day than they'd planned. They'd lingered in bed, reluctant to start what would be their last day together for months. Then sat over coffee with Martin and Cora, going over the work to be done on the farmhouse, listening to their concerns about Jo's plans to become a pilot, her focus on getting into the Air Force Academy. So it was close to 11 when they finally drove off, Judy, Alan and their girls riding with them to the company apartment where they'd be staying for a few days while seeing the Washington sights, letting Dave's driver have Sunday off.

Phyllis had salads and sandwich fixings waiting when they got home. After a late lunch she took Sedge for a long walk then retreated to the den with a book, knowing her daughter and John would appreciate as much time alone as possible before he had to leave. John threw his things in his bags then they spent the rest of the afternoon snuggled together, mostly quiet, sometimes talking about inconsequential things, kissing, finally giving in to their desire once more before parting.

John's departure was a blur - quick showers, a pat on the head to Sedge, a hug goodbye for Phyllis; walking to O'Neill's with Elizabeth, suitcases in hand, a lingering kiss goodbye on the stoop before ringing the bell; eyes lingering on Elizabeth standing next to the General as he and Sam were dissolved in the transporter's beam. When they were gone Jack turned to Elizabeth to say something, but thought better of it. He knew from too much personal experience just how hard this sore of parting was; he was already missing Sam but at least she'd be back in a few days. So he waived Elizabeth to a chair, handed her a beer and they sat in companionable silence, already missing their partners.


	6. Chapter 10 Return to Pegasus

Return to Pegasus:

_**AN: **__ This has become a much longer project, in time and length, that I'd ever thought when I began writing. I appreciate everyone who's continued reading even with the long gaps between posts._

_This chapter is a bit different, switching between Elizabeth's Journal entries, first person in Italics, and standard narrative._

_Usual disclaimers apply._

---

_I'm tempted to call this "Captain's Personal Log". But I'll resist and just save it as "My Journal", things I want a record of that don't necessarily fit into official reports or the ship's log, my thoughts and impressions. _

_It's late on the first "night" of The Magellan's maiden voyage, cruising through hyperspace on our way to Atlantis. And since I'm too keyed up to sleep I decided this would be a good time to start my review of the last few months leading up to this morning's departure._

Elizabeth pushed open the door to the VOQ housing she'd been assigned, welcoming the blast of air conditioning. Service Dress and the Nevada desert in June were not a good mix, even for just the short time it took to drive from the SGC hangars to the housing area. She missed being able to wear her cooler, more comfortable civilian silk or linen pantsuits and silk tees in this heat. Though it could have been worse; last week, when Sam's Change of Command ceremony was originally scheduled, the temperature at noon had topped 100°.

Looking around she mentally sorted through the boxes and suitcases for what she would need over the next few days and what could wait for the weekend. After changing out of her uniform into shorts, a tee and flip flops she made short work of unpacking then drove to the BX for groceries. She was not going to let things slide like she'd done in Colorado after the Ancients kicked them out of Atlantis.

The next morning set the pattern for most days that followed, leaving the VOQ just before 0700, rarely returning before 1900. There was still a lot of work before_ Magellan_ was ready for space flight. While the engineers and technicians fine tuned and tested the systems Elizabeth poured over the progress reports, juggled crew assignments, mediated the occasional disagreement and dealt with the myriad of paperwork. But she also spent considerable time just walking the corridors, getting to know her ship and its crew.

_Every one of them, from the youngest Marine, Lance Corporal Jefferson, to my 2__nd__ in Command, Major Perez, knows the facts about me. I wanted to make sure they got to know at least a little of the 'real' me, the CO who knows their names and is willing to listen and even engage in small talk when there's nothing pressing._

_------------_

_As Robbie Burns wrote 'The best laid plans…' In my case the plan was to do regular journal updates yet it's been three days since my first, rather short entry._ _I'll blame it on the last week before launch, the stress and lack of sleep finally catching up with me. I started to nod off as I was writing the other night and had been too tired to do more than get through a chapter or two of a the whodunit I'm reading the last couple of nights. But I actually feel more relaxed now than I have since I left Washington, which is funny considering the responsibility I have for this ship and her crew. Maybe it's just having finally caught up on my sleep. Not having to be so concerned about protocol probably helps too._

What was supposed to be a quick sublight flight to to the moon, one orbit, then back to Nevada, a training exercise for atmospheric exit/reentry, hadn't gone as planned. Halfway back the artificial gravity had gone out. Elizabeth was one of the lucky ones who were seated when it happened, able to grab the arms of the command chair rather than drifting towards the overhead, giving her a few minutes to prepare before letting go, mentally reminding herself that this was different from the last time she was weightless, that she wasn't about to step out into the void.

It took Hailey and her engineers nearly two hours to identify the cause of the failure, a bad crystal, but only minutes to fix it. The clean up and checking all the other systems had taken another couple of hours before they finally resumed their flight home. By the time Elizabeth finally left the ship it was late, nearly 2100. She was tired and hungry, her thoughts focused on food, a long, hot shower and bed. The last thing on her mind was her appearance so she was startled when Hailey, sitting next to her on the tram, handed her some hairpins, patting her own hastily pinned up hair. Elizabeth quickly twisted her pony tail into a somewhat sloppy bun, barely held to her head with the pins. And it was a good thing she did because General Brown was waiting at the stop. Whatever his other faults, lack of concern for his personnel wasn't one of them. A new ship on a shakedown cruise was four hours late returning so he was there to meet the crew. He said he was relieved to hear the problem hadn't been serious and that there were only some bumps and bruises, no serious injuries, she thanked him for his concern and they went their separate ways.

_And I thanked Hailey the next morning. As he was leaving I heard Brown chewing out a ground crew NCO who's hair had come down when she pulled off her hard hat. _

--------

_Funny I should have been writing about protocol when I was paged last night, something that's only supposed to happen in an emergency or critical situation. The 'emergency' was one of Brunello's Petty Officers and a Marine getting into a shoving match in the gym over who had priority on some equipment. Maria arrived just before I did and she handled it without my having to get involved. Turns out one of the civilian scientists accompanying his sensitive equipment to Atlantis had walked in as the disagreement turned physical, panicked and paged me. I immediately went back to my office and sent an All Hands email reminder about proper procedures. And this morning I lectured the senior NCOs about reminding their people that I won't tolerate this sort of inter-service rivalry. I remember listening to John complain about this sort of thing occasionally, not just Airmen and Marines, but allied military personnel. And now he'll have sailors as well. At least he has Lorne and his new Master Sergeant. _

_Now that I've vented I can pick up where I left off last night. The incident with the NCO wasn't the only one._

Elizabeth had spent the morning in one of the offices set aside for ships' senior officers in the SGC hangar complex, buried in requisitions and other paperwork, then driven over to Area 51 to meet Jeannie, who was working at the Nevada facility for a few days, for lunch. Her afternoon would be spent working with Sarah trying to translate what they thought was a derivative of Ancient on some recently discovered artifacts. But first she had to find Jeannie.

When she finally found the lab she was looking for Elizabeth stopped just inside the door, surprised to find not just Jeannie and the team of scientists she was working with but General Brown and Captain Forrest. Forrest looked embarrassed at whatever Brown had been saying. All Elizabeth caught was "… Major Miller."

Whatever he had said brought out the McKay in Jeannie. "With all due respect, General" she began, her tone of voice betraying the insincerity of that phrase, "I am here in my capacity as a civilian employee of the IOA. I am not on active duty therefore I am not out of uniform as I have no requirement to be in uniform. If that's a problem you'll have to take it up with General Landry, to forward to the IOA, to pass on to the Canadian Defense Ministry. And absent a uniform I expect to be addressed as Doctor Miller, not Major." As she was speaking Jeannie had removed her lab coat, clipping her ID badge to her shirt collar. "Now if you will excuse me I'm late for a meeting" she added as she headed for the door.

Elizabeth had slipped out the door just ahead of Jeannie. Neither said anything until they reached to mess, settling into a small table in a corner before Jeannie asked "I can't believe I lost it like that. Am I going to be fired?"

Elizabeth shook her head no. "Ask your brother about some of the things he's said to supervisors and senior officers. You'll probably get a memo in your personnel file, though."

Jeannie managed a relieved smile but she was still upset. "Doesn't the General who commands the whole base have better things to do than nit pick about what people are wearing under their lab coats? What's he doing wandering around the labs in the first place? It's not like there was a demonstration scheduled."

"According to Sam he has a habit of doing that, to show he takes an interest in the people and their work. Unfortunately he's also a stickler about appearance. Just hope you don't have any reason to come here when you are in uniform. At least until the end of the year when he retires."

_She hasn't put in any more time at Area 51 since that incident. _

_----_

_It's been more than a week since I've had time for this Journal. Sergeant Morris was severely injured when some crates that hadn't been properly secured fell on him when he was doing an inventory. He was stabilized but he needed more extensive medical care than Magellan's nurse and Corpsmen could provide. We were at the extreme edge of the Milky Way but not yet in the intergalactic void so were able to divert to Ocoto. The plan was to send Morris back through their Stargate to the SGC and be on our way again. But once again plans changed._

_Ocoto is an interesting planet, smaller than Earth, mostly ocean with two continents connected by a wide land bridge. From orbit it looks a lot like a depiction of Pangaea turned 90__°.__ They'd been ruled by a minor Goa'uld, Liluri, who'd retreated to this remote planet with her treasure and several ships full of human slaves, isolating herself from other, more powerful Goa'uld. This isolation set the stage for her eventual downfall as the human population grew, finally rising up and overthrowing Liluri and her small number of loyal human guards. In the many centuries since they've progressed technologically to the level of early 20__th__ Century Earth. _

_Unlike Earth the Ocotos never buried their Gate, never lost the knowledge of interplanetary travel or the existence of other civilizations. So when a team from the SGC first visited shortly after Anubis was defeated they were welcomed and we began trading, Ocoto's naquadah for Earth scrap metal, Ocoto's industrialization progressing faster than the planet's minimally polluting mines and mills can keep up with. Since Midway Station was destroyed Ocoto is the last possible stopping point for Gate travel to and real time communication with Earth before reaching Pegasus._

"Coming up on Ocoto now, Colonel"

"Assume standard orbit. Notify planetary security that we're up here and will need to access the Stargate, ETA 30 minutes. I'll…" Elizabeth stared at what she saw in the ocean below. "Is that what I think it is?" The bridge crew swiftly responded, focusing all the scanners and sensors at their disposal on the swirling mass of clouds. The answers started to come quickly.

"Preliminary scans indicate a major hurricane, at least Category 4. And it's huge. Can't pin point exact speed and direction yet but it appears to be headed west toward the mainland."

"Put us into geosynchronous orbit over the storm. And patch me through to the SGC liaison."

_And a short detour to send an injured crewman home turned into a week long humanitarian mission. _

_It didn't take long to confirm that the storm was heading directly for Bay Harbor, the largest city on Ocoto's eastern continent, population about ¼ million, seat of their unified planetary government. There followed long sessions with various government officials and bureaucrats, none of whom at first grasped the seriousness of the situation. They get hit by tropical storms frequently, and occasionally one will reach what seems to be Category 1 strength. But never in anyone's memory has there been this large or powerful a storm; the last record of anything like it was several hundred years ago. I finally just beamed everyone up and let them see for themselves from orbit. That's when the evacuation order went out._

_The capitol is at the head of a bay, several miles inland. While people living in the area between the bay and ocean were quick to heed the evacuation orders many of those in the city did not. Most of them would have ridden out the storm if it wasn't for_ _Lieutenant Du Bois. He'd stopped me on the way to the galley, asking if there was anything he could do to help, his concern needing no explanation other than his telling me he's from New Orleans and was home on leave when Katrina hit. Like everyone else on Atlantis I'd been appalled when the news of that storm had reached us. And relieved to learn that a few discretely placed Tok'ra force fields had kept several levies from failing and causing even more damage. His radio interview, giving a first person account of just how bad a large Category 4 hurricane is, convinced many of the doubters to head inland. _

_The city's a mess, trees, phone and power lines down, lots of broken windows and roofs blown off buildings. The whole crew pitched in after the storm passed. Captain Hailey and her staff took on the emergency repairs to get communications and other essential services back up. Our Navy crew surveyed the docks and jetties with their submersible, so the port administration has a pretty complete picture of the damage, and provided some recommendations for improvements when they rebuild. I'd reported the situation to the SGC when we sent Morris home and they shipped through tents and other emergency supplies, which we beamed to the evacuation site. Once the storm passed and the area around the Stargate was deemed safe the experts on relocation and rebuilding came through. They'll stay, sending for additional supplies and personnel as needed, including some from the Army Corps of Engineers to help with flood control projects, while Bay Harbor is rebuilt. _

_We finally broke orbit this morning and are back on course for Atlantis. It's been a hard week. I've put the crew on limited duty for 48 hours, no drills or simulations or lab work, just essential functions. I need the time too. This hurricane brought back unpleasant memories of the storm that hit Atlantis during our first year there. On top of that, in order to get up to speed on hurricanes so I could explain the dangers to the Ocoto authorities I did something I'd hoped to avoid, I downloaded the data directly from the computer through my hand. _

_---_

_We're back to normal routines, two days into the intergalactic void, 10 days out from Atlantis, a week behind schedule. Of course we were already more than a month past our original departure date by the time Magellan lifted off._

It wasn't the worst briefing Elizabeth had ever participated in, not even close. Unlike a month earlier when she'd had to explain to a room full of IOA Representatives and Flag Officers why _Magellan _wouldn't meet her scheduled mid-August launch date. Today she'd been able to report that the cause of the artificial gravity failure had finally been identified and fixed and the problems with some of the scientific equipment, Navy gear and availability of personnel were well on their way to being resolved so they would be able to launch by the end of September.

The one good thing to come out of the delay was this weekend. Elizabeth, like most of her crew, was on leave for a four day Labor Day weekend. She hurried back to her quarters, changed, then drove down to McCarran Airport, arriving just in time to meet her mother's flight. Somehow, in all the traveling they'd done, neither had ever been to the Grand Canyon, though both had seen it from the air on trans-continental flights. They only went as far as Kingman that evening, about half way from Las Vegas to the Canyon entrance, arriving at the Park mid-morning on Friday.

That night, watching the sunset over the Canyon, Elizabeth couldn't help but be reminded of other sunsets, viewed from a balcony of an Ancient City on another planet in another galaxy. She wished her frequent companion on that balcony could be with her here as the Canyon's walls turned brilliant shades in the waning light.

"You miss John, don't you?" Phyllis asked as they turned away from the rim once the sun had fully set, taking their time returning to their room at one of the Park's lodges.

Elizabeth nodded "We used to watch the sunset from our base whenever our schedules allowed."

They didn't say anything more on the subject, just enjoyed the rest of the weekend and one of Earth's natural wonders. On Sunday they returned to Las Vegas, where Elizabeth had reserved a room at one of the big hotels and booked tickets to a show. Dropping Phyllis at the airport the next morning was hard for Elizabeth, she probably wouldn't get to see her mother again before she shipped out. _Magellan _not meeting her scheduled departure date certainly caused her CO a lot of headaches but the time it gave her to spend with her mother was worth the _agita_.

_As it turned out I did get to see Mom once more shortly before we left._

----

_The crew finally seems to be meshing. They'd been working well together but this is a new ship and a new assignment for everyone, civilian and military. So I was encouraged when Major Perez told me that he'd been asked for permission to hold a party in the mess this evening and to invite me. Someone had discovered that Captains Sadowski and Hailey were both turning 30, their birthdays just 2 days apart. _

Elizabeth joined in the applause as the two Captains together blew out the candles on the "birthday cake", a sheet cake no different than the others regularly defrosted as one of the rotating desserts. They'd taken a bit of ribbing about being over the hill, primarily from the pilots, who in turn were treated to every cliché from "older but wiser" to "just you wait" from the older members of the crew, mostly scientists, with the few 30 something officers and NCOs backing them up.

As everyone settled with cake and coffee or sodas someone called out "Speech!"

Hailey went first, thanking everyone for coming. "I know this may sound odd to some of you" looking directly at the pilots "but I'm happy to be turning 30. For a while there, thanks to the Ori, I didn't think I'd make it."

After that Sadowski tried to lighten the mood with reminisces of birthday disasters, his and those of various friends and relatives, then suggested that others share their birthday stories. As people began to open up their crewmates heard about pony rides and skating parties and spin-the-bottle, Bar Mitzvahs and Sweet 16s and alcohol soaked 21st birthdays.

"So, Colonel, what about you, any memorable birthdays?" Sadowski asked during a pause in the story telling.

Elizabeth looked around the room before answering, weighing her options. She'd had no problem joining in this sort of exchange in Antarctica or Atlantis, but what was OK for Dr. Weir wouldn't necessarily work for Colonel Weir. It was a fine line between too aloof from and too familiar with her crew. She finally decided on a short life history. "Unlike a number of you I did not get drunk on my 21st birthday, but I'd been traveling around Europe for a while so by then it was no big deal to order a drink. Now my 30th birthday, that's a bit hazy. I was in Brussels working on some routine treaty full of mind numbing details, a couple of colleagues treated me to dinner and one too many Stella Artois, because what I do remember was the worst hangover of my life the next morning." After the laughter died down she continued. "My most memorable was my 36th, I met a 10,000 year old alternate version of myself who died the next day. As for when I turned 40, I was hanging frozen in space at the time."

_I probably shouldn't have added that. It put a damper on things and the party broke up shortly thereafter. _

_----_

_I may have been too hasty in my assessment that the crew's coming together. There are still a few loners._

Elizabeth finished filling her tray, intending on taking her lunch back to her office. Most of the tables in the mess were full but she noticed one table, off to the side, where a woman sat by herself. That in itself wasn't uncommon, someone choosing to sit alone to read or work on something. But there was no laptop or book opened in front of this woman's tray, she just sat eating slowly, occasionally glancing at the groups at the other tables.

"Dr. Ling." Elizabeth set her tray down, sliding into the chair next to the other woman. "Is everything OK?"

Ling hesitated, taking a sip of water before answering. "I think I may have made a mistake accepting this position. I don't think I fit in."

"Is that why you weren't at the birthday the other night? Everyone else who wasn't on duty seemed to be there." Ling nodded. "I know it's hard, coming into a predominately military organization from academia." That caught the scientist's attention. "I spent most of my career as a civilian diplomat and part time professor. I went from teaching Poli Sci at Georgetown one day to the SGC the next. And I was one of only a handful of social scientists on base, everyone else was either career military or a scientist, if not both. But you're a scientist yourself, I'd assumed that would have made things easier."

Ling looked down, gathering her thoughts. "It's not work that is the problem, it's my off duty time. I lived at home, even while completing my post-Doc. I went to school then came home and tended to my family; my mother was ill for many years and I am the eldest child. Here, I am one of the youngest."

Elizabeth could work with that, she'd dealt with plenty of socially awkward geeks. She got Ling talking about hobbies, books and movies, what sports, if any, she liked, while they finished eating. Then timed leaving the mess, Ling getting up when she did, to coincide with the departure of two of the younger scientists, who included Ling in their chat as the Colonel left them at the lift.

_Perez and I spend most of the afternoon discussing crew interaction and morale. He'd noted a few others who'd skipped the party or almost always ate alone. Things had been so hectic, from pre-launch preparations through the hurricane response, that neither of us had given much thought to the long stretches of downtime that are part of space missions. _

-----

_Days like this I'm thankful for all the practice I've had in putting on my diplomatic face. The maintenance team was touching up paint today. One of them overbalanced on a ladder just as several engineers came down the corridor. I was called since there'd been an accident and, once I'd been assured that no one was hurt, it was a real struggle not to laugh at them all covered in grey paint. Hailey took the brunt of it and I couldn't help contrasting her bedraggled appearance with the polished officer I'd seen at the Dining In._

Elizabeth was one of the last to arrive and still be on time. She'd finally selected the last of her senior staff, including a 2nd in Command, but they weren't due to report until the following week and most of those who'd been assigned earlier were off at a training course at the SGC. Other than herself, the 302 pilots and Captain Hailey were the only _Magellan_ officers present.

Elizabeth fell back on her habit, acquired from attending too many cocktail parties where she hardly knew anyone, of leisurely circling the room, stopping and joining in if a conversation interested her or standing off to the side near a window if none did. She tuned out the many discussions of sports and children and had almost passed a knot of young officers, catching enough of their technobabble to identify them as engineers, before recognizing a voice and realizing that one of them was Jennifer Hailey.

"Odd seeing everyone dressed up, isn't it?"

"Stephen? Yes, I almost didn't recognize my Chief Engineer. And it's good to see you but I thought you were …" she paused, catching herself before saying anything she shouldn't in this setting.

Caldwell picked up on this. "On a relief mission, yes. Had to head back ahead of schedule for repairs." Noticing another officer coming towards them he continued "But we're not supposed to be talking shop. So, last time we played chess we were interrupted. When do I get my rematch?"

Their conversation became more general then as several other officers joined them, their table companions as it turned out.

_I'd been rather apprehensive. I knew the protocols for a Dining In from the download but had been worried about making some faux pas that a Colonel who'd presumably attended a number of these over the years would never make. Silly, in hind sight. I'd been to enough formal dinners over the years, hadn't been at all concerned about the White House dinner a month earlier. Once I relaxed I had a good time. I'm not sure how I'd feel if I had to attend these functions on a regular basis, though._

---

_We're only two days out from Atlantis now. This afternoon there was a ceremony finally naming the Navy boat we're transporting. It had a numerical designation but in the rush converting what is basically a cabin cruiser to a naquadah powered research vessel no one had named her. _

Most of the crew were gathered in _Magellan's_ hangar bay around the boat, an odd sight surrounded as it was by F-302s. Ensign Brunello and her sailors, in their Navy whites, stood on either side of the stern.

"Ships company, attention!" the senior Petty Officer called out as Weir joined them.

"The SGC left it to us to choose a name for this boat. After receiving suggestions from this crew and a lot of discussion we opted for something that could set a precedent not just for other boats but also for the small ships the SGC is developing to be carried on the 304s and 305s for use as scouts, medical or research ships, basically anything where a smaller ship is needed but a Jumper is too small. Ensign."

Brunello pulled the makeshift bunting, a blanket, off the stern, revealing the name _Langford_. "Without Catherine Langford none of us would be here today. Our recommendation is that the other small support ships be named for those like her who, during their lives, were so important to the SGC, Atlantis or other elements of HWS."

_I've included in my recommendation some names I believe should be considered, starting with Peter Grogan and Janet Fraiser.. _

_----_

_I sometimes wonder whether I'm in the Air Force or the Navy. We already use Naval terms, port and starboard, Bridge and galley, deck and overhead. Today when I asked Ensign Brunello if she and her crew had everything ready for transfer to Atlantis she answered "Aye, Captain", and it didn't even register until I'd walked away. And I'm not the only one who's confused._

Elizabeth had been called back to Washington to participate in the First Lady's Aim High Day, when several hundred girls, promising students from poorer school districts in the DC area, were invited to meet women leaders, most in non-traditional occupations. There were senior officers from the other services, Cabinet and White House staff, Federal, state and local civil service and law enforcement, an astronaut, business leaders, Judges and others, nearly 50 women in all. Whether they'd had multiple careers like Elizabeth or had followed a more standard job progression, they all had been good students who liked school, something they emphasized to the youngsters in attendance.

Just before 1500, when everyone was starting to leave, an aide came up to Elizabeth and Sam. "General, Colonel, you're wanted in the Oval." They looked at one another, puzzled, straightened their uniforms and followed the aide.

To be met by Jack in the anti-room. After the usual formalities President Hayes explained why he'd called them in.

"Something Jack and I have been discussing that concerns our space fleet and since you're both here." He left the thought unfinished. "I've decided to recommend, when we finally go public, that a Space Force be spun off from the Air Force, much as the Air Force was from the Army Air Corps after World War II. We keep adding ships and bases and personnel, the SGC side of Homeworld Security has almost as many people as the Marine Corps, if you include the Marines assigned to it."

"What about the Marines, would they integrated into the Space Force, or become a separate part of it like the Marine Corps is part of the Navy?" Sam asked.

"We haven't gotten that far yet. But it's funny you should mention the Navy, that's what I want to talk to you two about. I'm former Air Force so it's hard to admit but I think it would make sense if our Space Force adopt Navy ranks. We have ships with decks and a bridge. It won't be long before we have actual fleets. Somehow 'the General's Flag Ship' just doesn't sound right."

They discussed it for a while, Sam torn, as Jack was, between the practical considerations and her Air Force loyalty, Elizabeth hesitant but not completely against the idea. No final decision had been reached by the time the meeting ended, but this wasn't something that had to be resolved anytime soon. Elizabeth put the whole thing out of her mind and settled in to spend an unexpected evening with her mother.

_I've started to agree more with President Hayes. We've already blurred the line between Air Force and Navy terminology, might as well go all the way. _

_---_

_It's been a more eventful trip than I'd expected when we lifted off from the Nevada desert. We should reach Atlantis tomorrow afternoon, local time, ship's time now and for as long as we're in Pegasus. I'm looking forward to spending some time there before Magellan really begins her mission. And with John._

_----_

"Atlantis, this is _Magellan_. We're on approach."

"Acknowledged. And let me be the first to welcome you home, Elizabeth."

"Thank you, Richard."

The next few hours were a blur as the _Langford_ was beamed to its berth on one of the secondary piers, supplies were off loaded and the Magellan's crew settled into the quarters they'd occupy when in Atlantis. Elizabeth made a point of introducing whatever member of her crew was nearby whenever any of the long time Atlantis staff stopped say hello and was pleased to see some of them sitting together when she joined John, Rodney, Tayla and Ronan for dinner.

Later that night, Elizabeth leaned on the railing of the balcony outside John's, new larger quarters, their quarters, the moonlight glinting off the water. John came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her. And Elizabeth knew she really was home, alive and eager explore and learn and make the most of this second change she'd been given.


End file.
